


Lonesome On the Shelf

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 婚姻问题, 律师!Erik, 教授!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译，原作：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1311376">Lonesome On the Shelf</a>，作者：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity">ikeracity</a>。<br/>结婚三年，Charles不得不承认他和Erik的关系真的冷淡了。现在他们很少同一时间在家，似乎每一次对话都会演变成争执。Charles想念他们过去相处的方式，想念即兴的晚宴、惊喜的晨间性爱、清晨的叫早电话和一起迎接日出。他们两个一起才能修补好婚姻，但是有时候，Erik看起来只想摆脱他。<br/>关于婚姻重燃激情的同人故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lonesome On the Shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311376) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 作者的话：  
> 最亲爱的WUBBBBYYYYY啊，我好像几个月前就开始写这篇了？我不想花这么长时间的，但是你懂我的。总之，SURPRISE！这篇同人送给你做礼物，梗是你给我的。不是很贴近原梗，但是还是希望你喜欢 :)  
> 题目来自Ingrid Michaelson的You and I。

**序章**

他们在周二晚上结婚，实际上这是Charles的错，因为他想要在日落时举办婚礼，Erik表示都可以。他没有想到的是在婚礼结束之前都要禁食，从早到晚。结果中午一到他就饿了。Raven为了紧急事务跑进跑出的，中途时不时地吃了点东西。尽管他极其渴望让她给自己哪怕一片薯片，但他还是闭紧了嘴巴。他不会毁掉Erik的愿望的，不能因为肚子在叫而毁掉。

“你什么都不能吃？”Moira发现他愁眉苦脸地饿着肚子，在窗外盯着餐饮人员，问道。“一个糖果都不行？我有一条士力架。你看起来像是要昏过去了。”

“不要诱惑我，”Charles呻吟道，“是的，我什么都不能吃。我们需要禁食。”

“你们本来就没有严守规矩，为什么这件事要不一样？”

“那就是原因。Erik说我们既然已经跳过了其他的事情，他想要我们至少做到这件事。”

他们之前简短地讨论过要不要遵守婚礼前一周都不见彼此的传统。如果Erik要求的话，Charles绝对会试一下的。不过Erik说他们已经同居了，应该可以省掉这步，Charles如释重负。由于Charles对犹太传统知之甚少，他们还省掉了一些其他的步骤。但是在禁食上，Erik没有让步。

Charles试图通过回忆 _犹太婚礼彩棚（chuppah）_ 的步骤来分散自己的注意力，时不时地参考自己认真做下的笔记，这周早些时候Erik带他过了一遍婚礼的程序。这一切都让他很紧张——有那么多的步骤、礼仪和誓词要记住，如果他搞砸了，就会毁了Erik母亲的梦想婚礼，那就是他面对过的最可怕的事情了。尽管现在她已不在人世，无法亲眼目睹，但Erik做这一切都是为了她给他留下的记忆。而Charles最不愿意的就是让Erik失望。

如果他遇上不顺的话，Erik每一步都会在他身边给他提醒，这是唯一能帮助他镇静下来的事情了。Erik爱他，他提醒自己，对着镜子不停地整理领结。就算他说错了话、在下台阶时绊倒自己，Erik还是会爱他的。

婚礼真正开始的时候，他庆幸自己什么都没吃，因为他确定看到人群就会把吃的东西全都吐出来的。一般来说，他很擅长应付人群，擅长应付别人的关注，但是今天的这些目光却格外期待和沉重。Raven在前排对他招手，他挤出一个紧张的微笑，空荡荡的肚子跳动了一下。

接着Erik来了，穿着那套白色无尾礼服，然后Charles就忘掉了紧张，忘掉了饥饿。Erik穿着剪裁合身的套装，戴着四四方方的领结，头发梳理整洁， _光芒四射_ 。在看到他的一瞬间，Charles的呼吸真的停止了。他惊奇过了这么久，他还能被Erik这么该死地英俊而震惊。

_犹太婚礼彩棚（chuppah）_ 糊里糊涂地就过去了。Charles清醒地意识到了每一个细节，同时又几乎没有明白在发生什么。他为他正在和Erik _结婚_ 的事实晕眩，很快他们就要一起成为一对丈夫了，过去他仅仅在梦里才想过。他们相遇的那个料峭二月天似乎是很久以前的事了，恍如隔世。Charles当时认为Erik是他见过最性感的生物，尽管Erik正忙着用纸巾给他擦身子，一边为自己把咖啡泼得他全身都是而不停地道歉。“我要和他结婚，”后来他一边把泼上咖啡的衬衫丢进洗衣机，一边在电话里对Raven说，“等着瞧吧。”

现在他的妹妹正坐在前排，看着他倒酒。他握着杯子的手微微颤抖，Erik安抚的思绪抚过他的脑海，让他稳定下来， _马上就好了_ 。

他把仪式的玻璃杯打碎在脚下。Charles几乎还没意识到，他们就被拥进了一个私密房间。他们一进去，房门就在他们身后关上了。

这是他们这一整天第一次单独相处。Charles颤抖着吸了口气，快乐地说，“我们做到了。”

“我们做到了。”Erik回道，低头吻他。Charles的胳膊环住Erik的脖子，把他拉近，撞歪了那个漂亮的领结。

Charles的肚子让他们分开了，在他们之间叫的像只嗷嗷的狗。“哦天哪，对不起，”Charles气喘吁吁地说，脸涨得通红，“我只是——我饿了一整天。”

Erik看了他一会儿才大笑出来，“我爱你。他妈的非常爱你。过来，这里有给我们的食物。”

“哦，谢谢你。”

他们盘着腿坐在一排水果和面包旁，Erik一颗一颗地喂他葡萄，脑海深处的温暖在嗡嗡作鸣。Charles知道他自己的脑海也大致相同，溢满了爱情和兴奋，还有一点儿令人眩晕的焦虑。他们结婚了。在他们交换电话号码的四年后，他得到了他想要的一切，甚至更多。

“不算太坏，是吧？”Erik问道，提高皮鞋。

“一点儿也不，”Charles微笑，“是的，很完美。”

“我很高兴你这样想，”他的目光变得内省，Erik不停地玩着领结，“我想她会喜欢的。我是说，我的母亲。”

“我确定她会爱上这个的。”

他们除了吃点东西和搂着脖子亲吻之外没做什么，就又被叫出去参加庆典的重头戏了，他们从所有的朋友那里得到许许多多的祝福。Raven哭了一会儿，Moira在告诉Charles她有多想念和他一起在酒吧里寻欢作乐时掉了眼泪。Erik的朋友Azazel又提出可以带着整个婚礼上的人到加勒比海看美丽的日落，Erik大笑，说等会儿再说吧。

当然了，还有跳舞。Erik踩了Charles的脚六次，他喝得越多，跳得越坏。在Erik退回到一边观看之后，Charles和每个人轮流跳舞，直到他醉得无法协调四肢。Charles的母亲居然在结束前几分钟来了，她在百忙之中挤出了一点儿时间来给他送上漠不关心的祝贺。派对好玩极了，但是最好的一部分是Erik在他耳边低语，“想离开吗？”然后在他能回答之前就抓着他的腰带把他拽走了。

令人悲伤的是，他们的新婚之夜一团迷糊。他们都醉得脱不了裤子，然后在那张巨大的、洒满花瓣的床上相拥着流着口水醒来，连什么时候订了蜜月套房都不记得。不过晨间性爱好好地弥补了这些。之后，Charles倒在Erik身边，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，“我想在今后的人生里每天都这么做。”

“做什么？” Erik懒洋洋地问，“蜜月？”

“不是，傻瓜。我只是想和你这样醒来，”他抬头拉开距离，亲吻Erik赤裸的肩膀，“不过在今后的人生里每天过蜜月听起来也很诱人。”

“你知道现在什么听起来更诱人吗？”

“什么？”

“一起冲个澡，穿好衣服，”Erik俯在他身上，吻他的脖子，“然后我们下楼，点最贵的早餐。我们看谁在六十秒内喝的橙汁更多，赢的人就能顶着墙操另一个人，随便什么墙。你可以选什么墙。”

Charles大笑，在Erik舔到乳头时手指抓紧了Erik的头发，“然后呢？”

“然后我们回到床上，看真人秀看到烦。然后……我不知道，我们可以接着做爱，直到必须去机场的时间。然后，我们加入高空俱乐部。”

“哟，很有野心啊，是不是？”

Erik耸肩，“这是我们的蜜月。不冒点险怎么叫蜜月？”

Charles又一次大笑，翻过去把他吻到窒息。 _对极了。_


	2. 第一章

三年后

周四晚上，Charles回到家，房子是空的，如他所料。趁着Erik不在旁边，不能无情地嘲笑他的歌唱技巧，他一边唱着Four Top的I Can’t Help Myself，一边脱掉外套、甩掉鞋子，穿着袜子走过走廊进入书房。他在书桌上放下公文包，然后不慌不忙地回到厨房解决晚餐。

他把一碟剩下的意大利面放进微波炉，拿出手机查看短信。他多少有些期待Erik发短信告诉他会晚点回家，但是他们互发的上一条信息是下午1:48的，提醒他路过商店时去一趟。该死，他忘了。

 _忘记买东西了，_ 他给Erik发短信， _你能去吗或者我明天买？_

他在台子上放下手机，从微波炉里拿出意大利面。他想过给Erik留一份，但是他对Erik什么时候回家毫无头绪：最近他的工作时间越来越不稳定了。有一两次他甚至睡在办公室里，工作忙得都没时间回家换衣服。

他在沙发上吃了晚餐，电视上放着NCIS。没有Erik在这儿跟他猜测凶手，他漫不经心。一集放完了，他不记得讲了什么。他换到新闻台，起身弄点喝的。到了厨房，他纠结着要不要开一瓶酒，但是他不喜欢一个人喝，所以他把酒留在架子上没动，从冰箱里拿了水。

晚餐后他很快地冲了个澡，坐在书房里批改试卷，手上一支笔，手边一杯茶。第四份试卷看到一半，前门打开了，吱呀作响，声音很大。Erik的头脑进入了他的意识，突然得几乎令他惊骇。只扫了一下Erik的意识，Charles就知道今晚不会愉快。怒气在Erik的表层思维上到处刺痛，深层则是由于劳累深入骨髓引起的心烦，Erik死气沉沉，Charles也因此感到疲倦。

计算完卷面得分，在底部写好，Charles盖上笔，走出来，看见Erik正在慢慢地把围巾挂上衣帽架。

“你好，亲爱的，”他说，“今天不顺？”

Erik呻吟道，“你不会相信的。这个案子要杀了我了。”

“要我给你热点意大利面吗？”

不快同时闪过Erik的表情和头脑。“又是意大利面？房子里什么别的都没有了吗？”

Charles皱眉，“我们做了太多的意大利面。我不想让它们坏掉。”

“你是说， _你_ 做了太多的意大利面。”Erik反驳道，“我吃厌了。有别的吃的吗？”

这一天很累。他从实验室冲到教室又冲到实验室，中午差点没时间狼吞虎咽地吃掉三明治和喝杯普通的茶。他的一个学生今天被抓到作弊，今晚或是明天他就得挤出时间，写好报告。今晚他脾气易怒，花了些力气才不被Erik声音里的暴躁激怒。“我做意大利面是因为你喜欢。”Charles有些生硬地提醒他。

Erik脱掉鞋子，从他身边穿过进了客厅。“那也不用三天都一样。好吧，我弄点Hot Pocket什么的。”

“呃。”Charles说，跟在他后面。

Erik打开冷库，停住，又关上了。他伸手打开冰箱，急躁地问，“为什么除了该死的意大利面就没有其他的食物？”

“我忘记去商店了，”Charles解释道，“我给你发了短信让你去。”

Erik的怒气升起了，开始逼近真正的愤怒。他慢慢关上冰箱门，吸了一口气，然后非常冷静的说，“很简单的事情，Charles。我叫你顺便去趟商店，离你的大学只有 _两个街区_ 远，买三样东西——”

“你不用吼我，”Charles插到，眯起了眼睛，“我忘了，行了吧？这很正常。”

“我没有吼，”Erik说，但是他又在不提高声音的同时十分清楚地表达自己的不满了，“我只是以为能够在这一件事上依靠你。我早该明白。” 

现在Charles的脾气真的被点燃了，“你是什么意思？”

有那么一会儿，Erik没说话。他们经常发生这样的争吵，Charles不用偷看就很清楚地知道他在想什么：他在思考是否值得吵一架，还是他已经累得不想管了。在他们刚开始恋爱的时候，甚至是在他们婚姻的开头，他们从来不会让争吵持续很长时间：可能会有喊叫、斥责，不止是凶对方，但是他们最后总是会达成共识，继续生活。但是，这些天来，一方在激烈争吵的中途冲出去这种事越来越常见了。感觉好像他们已经吵了几个星期了。

“没什么意思，”Erik最后说，声音再度平静下来，“我累了。我要去睡觉了。”

Charles还没来得及说话他就离开了。Erik一走，所有的愤怒都泄气了。他靠在厨房的柜台上，疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。

那天晚上他睡在沙发上。这样更清静。

*

第二天早上Charles醒来时，Erik已经出去晨跑了，也就是说Charles可以悠闲地享用浴室。他不用在洗漱台前挤来挤去，也不用急着冲澡，所以他在沙发上一直磨蹭到7:00.然后慢慢地洗了个热水澡，肩膀上昨夜残余的压力都被洗去了。厨房里除了一盒有点不新鲜的Pop-Tarts之外什么能当早餐的东西都没有，所以他最后喝了一杯水，决定去办公室的路上要在学校的食品商店里买个面包圈(bagel)。

他到大学的时候想要给Erik发个短信，为忘记采购而道歉。但是他到的时候已经有个学生等在外面了，然后他不得不花了一个小时解释遗传图谱，手机在公文包里被遗忘了。

之后Emily Allen马上就来了，那个被抓到考试作弊的女孩，她一脸羞愧地来找他谈话，然后他早上余下来的办公时间就全花在跟她解释行为后果上了。作为教授，Charles最不喜欢的任务就是训诫学生了。所以他本来就低落的情绪更加急转直下，尤其是Emily开始哭的时候。

到了午餐时间，他的眼睛开始不舒服了。尽管他想要揉去咄咄逼人的头痛，但是头痛片刻没有止息，到了2:15他要上下午的课的时候，头痛在他头脑的前部驻扎下来了，痛得不行。他在讲课的时候试图快速摇头，确信学生注意到了他讲课的无精打采，但是他没有打起精神的力气。

他的助教Hank嗫嚅道，“Xavier博士，你还好吗？你看起来有点苍白。”

Charles做了个苦相，“不太好。可能是流感来了。好在不太严重。”

“如果你需要的话我可以改试卷？”Hank热心地提议。一般来说Charles都自己改，不过Hank时不时地帮忙，但是他从来没有一个人改过一整个班的卷子。尽管Hank非常称职也完全值得信任，Charles还是犹豫了。

最后他说，“谢谢你，Hank。不过我想我能行。周末愉快。”

Hank微笑，点头说，“你也是，教授。”

到了Charles回到家的时候，显然他感染上的不是不太严重的流感。他的鼻子堵住了，肌肉酸痛，头脑混沌。他把公文包扔在书房里，然后在房子搜寻感冒药。卫生间的橱柜里有一些，他用手接的自来水吞下去，药片滑下喉咙时眨着眼。有时候心电感应能力会在他生病的时候捣蛋，所以他把它收起来塞到脑子后面去。然后他拖着身子进了卧室，爬到床上他的那半边。

他一闭上眼睛电话就响了，从书房穿过客厅一直到卧室。他呻吟了一声，用力闭上眼睛，想要无视几秒钟。但是他总是有点担心错过重要的电话——如果大学要给他通知，如果Raven临时需要照顾孩子的人，或者如果Erik受伤了——所以他再次扔开被子，慢吞吞地走出卧室、进了书房，从公文包里拿出电话。

Erik的名字在屏幕上闪现。Charles忍住一声咳嗽，接了电话，“嘿。”

“嘿，”Erik说，听起来在忙，“听着，我今晚要晚回家了。如果我们工作到太晚，我可能会在Emma那里过夜。”

“哦。”Emma是Erik的同事，住处离办公室只有一个街区远，所以Erik在工作到凌晨之后在她那儿睡过不止一次。最开始Charles没多想，但是上个月Erik至少在她那儿呆了好几个晚上。他不担心Erik外遇——不，他们在离结婚很久之前就达成了共识，如果他们要外遇的话就直接说出来，然后分手，而Erik一直崇尚坚定的信念和行动——但是Erik经常在外过夜让他不舒服。不管那有多方便，想到比起回家找他的丈夫，Erik更愿意睡在朋友的沙发上，也让他感到不止一点伤心。

他开始叹气，然后在喉咙里截住，知道他的失望只会成为他们之间新的争执点。“行，”他平静地说，“别工作得太累了。”

“嗯，”Erik回答到，“我得走了。再见。”

“好的。”

他一挂上电话，一阵可怕的咳嗽就痛苦地绞上了他的喉咙。然后他双眼泪汪汪地去客厅拿水。他倒回床上，连闹钟也懒得设。过了一会儿他的头痛才平息，让他得以睡去。

*

他醒来时，感到有力的手指轻柔地梳过他汗湿的头发。他努力睁开左眼，Erik在他身边坐着，嘴唇因为关心而紧抿。床头灯被打开了，在房间里投射出暖黄色的光。Charles迷糊地眨眨眼，试图问现在几点了，却被一阵几乎要震碎肋骨的干咳打断。

“你应该告诉我你病了。”Erik轻声说，揽住了Charles。等到Charles的咳嗽发作地差不多了，可以喝水时，他递过一杯水。

手中的玻璃杯摸起来很冰，他意识到他发烧了，汗湿了衣服。他喝了几口水，放到床头柜上，空出手掀掉毯子。Erik帮他叠好被子放在床脚，Charles伸直手臂，Erik脱掉他的毛衣。靠了一点合作他们才拿下Charles的睡裤，然后让他靠在床板上，他仅仅喘息了一会儿，只穿着内裤和汗衫还是觉得过热。

“你应该告诉我你病了。”Erik最后又说了一遍。

“几点了？”

“快到两点了。”

“ _两点？_ ”

“别起床。”Erik在Charles能动之前就强硬地命令道。

“但是——”

“但是今天是周六。你没有课。”

“哦。”

Erik的手背覆上Charles的前额，做了个苦相，“你烧得温度很高。我觉得我回家之后都一点没变。”

“你什么时候回家的？”

“大概三个小时前？我11点回来换衣服，发现你在床上昏过去了。”他没有大声说，但是声音里的担忧能听得出来，“你有这种感觉多久了？”

“昨天才开始的。”

“那好吧……”Erik向床头柜伸出手，“这里是感冒药和水。每四个小时吃两片药。万一你冷了，我在这儿放了电热毯。还有如果你感觉更差了，这儿是你的手机。那样就给我打电话。”

Charles皱着眉看着柜子上的各式物品，“你要走了？”

Erik从包装上掰下两片药递过来。“你知道我不能久留。我们快到案子的紧要关头了。我都快没睡觉的时间了。算你运气好，我今早需要新的衬衫领带，不然我可能都不会回家。我应该马上回办公室的，但是……好吧。我已经浪费了足够的时间了。”

“浪费。”Charles重复道。这感伤刺痛了他，即使他知道Erik不是那个意思。“好吧，那就走吧。”

他的声音可能比他想要的更锐利一些，因为Erik眯起了眼睛。“你以为我想把你这样留在这里？”他暴躁地说，“我只是有工作。”

“我知道。你总是有工作。”

他没有控诉的意思，但是显然Erik这么理解了。因为他失望地哼了一声，站起来，从床边的扶手椅上拿起了西装外套。Charles几乎道歉了，但是没有理由：他没有错，如果Erik要因为Charles指出了一个简单的事实而生气的话，那Charles可不打算奉陪。他太累了。

“听着，”Erik穿上了外套，最后说，“如果感觉不好的话给我电话，好吗？我今晚可能会回家。再见。”

Charles点头。Erik都快出门了他才大声说，“祝你案子顺利。”

Erik因此停下了，回过头，眼神柔和了些。“谢谢，”他说，然后更温柔地说，“好好休息。”

“会的，”Charles嘟囔着，又躺在了床上。他展开了心电感应能力，一直轻轻触碰着Erik的思绪，跟着它下到过道，停在厨房——在这里餐柜吱吱开了——然后继续出了前门。Erik一到了街上，Charles就放下，回到了自己的脑子里，试图通过纯粹的意志力消除没完没了的头痛。

这一天余下的时间里，他断断续续地睡觉，只从卧室里出来过一次，去厨房里搜罗点吃的。他在冰箱里发现了一碗鸡汤，只用微波一下。一定是Charles还在睡时Erik做的。Charles为这个示意微笑了。

Erik那天晚上没有回家，但是他确实在11点打电话回来问Charles的情况。Charles只觉得好了一点点，告诉他不要太担心。他去年也这样病过，三天之内就过去了，仅仅给他留下了疲乏。

“带暖点，”Erik对他说，“不要忘记吃药。每四个小时——”

“两片药。我知道。”

“很好。你最好不要起床试图做任何工作。你肺都要咳出来的时候不行。”

“我没有 _那么_ 糟糕。”

“是是，好吧。你听起来还是一团糟。”

“谢谢你，最亲爱的丈夫。”Charles平板地说。不过他得承认他的嗓子不能说很多话，更别说讲课了。过了一会儿，他问道，试图让自己听上去不要太期待，“你等会儿回家吗？”

“我不能。团队正在冲刺。也许再过几晚我们能把加班时间补回来。”

再过几晚。Charles不知道他身边的空床是什么时候开始成为惯例的，但是他突然开始意识到有多孤独。在Erik在他的那边蜷身入睡时，他完全能感受到Erik的形状，有时候抱着Charles，有时候背对着。他想到他实际上已经很久没有看到那幅图景了。

他吞咽了一下，轻轻说，“别工作到太晚。成了僵尸你就不能工作了。”

“我会记住的。”Erik回答道，Charles很高兴听到他声音里的少许欢乐。“我得挂了。你自己也不要睡得太晚。晚安，Charles。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”

他在床上尽量重新调整到一个舒服的姿势，好好地瞌睡了几个小时。他重新醒来时，比之前清醒了，头也不那么痛了。这一点小小的进步也让他振奋了些，他感觉好了些就爬出床，热了些意大利面，带到书房去一点点吃，一边翻过试卷。他的好学生一如既往地出色，不过他那些一般挂科或者快要挂科的差学生升到了C到B之间，令人惊讶。这可能不能说明Charles的教学有进步，希望也不要说明出现了更多作弊，但是学生成绩好总是很好的。感觉像是胜利。

改完卷子后，他把自己裹在毯子里，在沙发上看了一会儿电视。没有什么特别好看的，他尝试了看几分钟C-SPAN，但是没有Erik在这里和他讨论政治，就没那么有趣了。他考虑过读些学术期刊，他一直想补上，但是他太没精神了，看不下去科学术语，即使是那些一般会吸引他的话题。

手机响铃将他从焦躁不安拯救出来。是Raven，听到他说了一个词就问道，“你病了？”

“是啊，”他嘶哑着说，“不过感觉比昨天好了。”

“你想要我过去吗？”

“不用的，不。你打电话有什么事吗？”

“我想问你今晚能不能照顾Kurt，不过没事了。你应该休息。”她沉默了一秒，然后加上，“我过去。”

“不需要的，”Charles安抚她，用力压住一声咳嗽，眼睛都湿了，“如果你是打算和Azazel出去的话，就去吧。”

“Erik在哪儿？”

“在工作。怎么了？”

“猜得到，”Raven说，话语里都是不悦，“他昨晚回来了吗？还是又在那个女人的房子里 _过夜_ 了？”

他就知道他不该告诉Erik在Emma那儿过夜的。她不了解Erik——或者Emma，就此而言——和Charles相差甚远。她往最坏的方向假设，每次谈到这个话题都代表他感到愤怒。他忧伤地想念旧时光，他们在哥伦比亚的变种人协会时都是好朋友。现在他们都长大了，分开了，一周最多只有几天见面，几乎只能从偶尔的谈话和传言里瞥一眼彼此的生活。

Charles最近的婚姻不顺不是秘密。Raven在这个问题上的立场表达得很清晰，Erik不在时她的鄙弃就越发增长。但是在此刻Raven冷笑之前，Charles都没有真正注意到她的感受，“他在外面过夜的，是不是。告诉你他只是在晚班之后在她那儿呆一会儿？你知道，Charles，有时候我真担心你。对于他你 _太_ 天真了。”

事情真的那么糟糕了吗，Charles震惊地想，糟糕到他们的朋友都要选边站了？一阵冷颤滑下他的脊椎，在他的胃里不安地停下。他疲惫地说，“他没有外遇，Raven。我是读心者，我很确定我会知道的。”

“她也是，不是吗？假如她——我不知道——从他的脑子里抹去记忆，不让你知道呢？”

“有人在我的丈夫的脑子里胡来的话，我很确定我会注意到的。”Charles平板地回复道。

“他在你身边的时间那么短，你有时间注意到吗？”Raven回嘴。这句话中的真相正中他肋骨下的部位，让他喘不过气来。

曾经，很久以前在他们还在约会的时候，他们躺在温彻斯特的草坪上，仰头望着星星，直到眼睛发疼。天空广袤黑暗，令那一刻亲密无间。Erik的语气秘密，向Charles坦白说他害怕蜘蛛，讨厌蜈蚣。所以如果结婚后（那个时候他们就知道他们会结婚了，无比确定，即使他们刚刚大学毕业）它们在他们的房子里出现了，Charles要负责解决——他们的房子，这样说有一种特别的欢愉，好像他们的未来蓝图就铺展在面前，他们只需要踏入其中。而Charles在Erik身边蜷着身子，枕在Erik的胳膊上，承认道：“我害怕孤独。” 

Erik知道Charles母亲的事情，她在去世之前就与他疏离很久了。他也知道Charles在八岁的时候就学着自娱自乐、自给自足了，在只有十岁的时候就知道了什么是“未成年人自立”。他难得有那种甜蜜时刻，声音温柔，信誓旦旦地宣布，“你以后再也不会孤独了。”

婚姻的问题，Charles想，在于它带来了一种盲目的自信，让人持续无视问题所在。他从来没有真正注意到自己心底长久以来的孤独，疼痛恼人。

“Charles？”

他吞咽了一下。“嗯。抱歉。我只是……”他伸手抚上发烧的前额，叹气。“这几周都不轻松。我只是累了。”

那一瞬间的沉默里，他几乎能听到她的思考。然后她说，“好吧，我就过去。”然后在他一句话都来不及说时就挂断了电话。

Raven已经打定了主意，再跟她争论就毫无意义了。所以Charles原位呆在沙发上，慢慢翻过周六的《纽约时报》，Erik总是在茶几上放下一沓报纸，跟进时事。头版新闻是最近的变种人立法在国会遭遇僵局，预计无法通过参议院。尽管Charles和Erik并没有讨论过这条新闻，但是大学的时候他们一起争论过世界上每一个变种人议题，所以Charles完全清楚Erik对这个法案有什么看法。太让步了，他会轻蔑地嗤之以鼻。迎合人类议员，安抚变种人，在真正的平等上没有实现任何实际的进步。他永远都看不到灰色地带的进步：对他而言，得不到全部就是一无所有。

Raven到来的时候，Charles没有起身，知道她会用藏在花盆底的那把钥匙，自己开门进来。门砰的一声开了，被风吹开的，Charles没有看到Raven的畏缩就感觉到了。

“对不起，”她大声道歉，用力关上了门。门一关风声就停住了，过了一会儿，Raven从门厅走到了客厅，手里拿满了购物袋。

Charles抬起了眉毛。“那都是什么？”

“吃的。我要给你做汤。”

“你需要把你冰箱里所有的东西都带到这里来做吗？”

“呃，”Raven讲求实际地说，“我肯定会弄砸至少一次的。我带了多余的食材以防万一。”

他想要做出冷硬的样子—— _我就知道你，Raven，你要是弄坏了我的厨房， 就得赔_ ——但是他没有生气，一阵喜爱抓住了他。他说，“谢谢你过来。”

她微微一笑，弹了下舌头，绕到了厨房。“你不能一个人呆着，对吧？你身体好的时候也只是勉强能喂饱自己。你就像那些可怜的小狗狗，眼睛还没睁开。”

“喂！”

“本来就是。现在跟我到厨房里坐着。你不用帮忙，但是至少陪着我吧。”

Charles顺从地起来，蹒跚地跟在她后面进了厨房，肩膀上还紧紧围着毯子，胳膊下夹着半空的纸巾。他坐在圆桌上，Raven开始从包里拿出食材：从冻住的豆子到罐装的汤，应有尽有。Charles怀疑地盯着后者，Raven解释道，“万一我 _真的_ 全都弄砸了，那你还能吃罐装的。”

他的心因为突然的喜爱之情紧缩了一下。“谢谢你，”他再次说，手肘撑在桌子上，看着Raven在橱柜里翻找。“你不需要过来的。”

“不，我需要。Azazel和我今晚只不过是去看电影。我们可以明天去什么的。”

“真好。现在他要在趁我睡着的时候谋杀我了，因为我毁掉了他的约会夜晚。”

“哦拜托。Azazel _爱_ 你。你的锅放在哪儿？”

“水池下边的左边橱柜。”他无所事事地拿过一本填字游戏的书，它藏在一摞餐巾下面。他和Erik曾经在早上做一大堆这种东西，不过最近他们没什么时间。他们用过的那只笔仍然标记在他们上次没做完的谜题上。Charles拿起笔，仔细看余下的线索。“Kurt怎么样？”

“每天都在长大。Azazel和我正在为送他去哪所学校吵架。有一所离家很近，安全排名也很好。我们考虑的另一所学校对变种人儿童的政策和保安要好得多，但是问题是它离家要二十分钟，安全排名……嗯，不是很好。但是我希望Kurt有一段美好的校园成长经历，你明白吧？不像我们那样。距离不是问题，有Azazel在。”

她一边说话，一边拿着她刚在抽屉里找到的长勺比划。她看起来很好，Charles观察着她，想道。她不再是那个愤怒的青春期少女了，在学校里大摇大摆，头发里戴着彩虹色假发条，还有一回三天什么衣服也没穿，差点因此被开除。（Charles仍然有点埋怨Erik，Erik告诉他的妹妹衣服限制、压抑人。不过，如同Erik的说法，都是旧账了。）她成长为了她自己，为自己的身体和力量而自信，为身边逐渐成型的生活而满足。想想真是奇妙，他们小时候，他的妹妹曾经为了得到他的注意力而拽他头发，现在为了该送自己的孩子去哪所学校而烦恼。

她发现他在看她，问道，“怎么了？”

“没事。只是……”他微笑，“我们都长大成人了。”

“Charles，我们都长大成人快十年了。别告诉我你刚才才意识到我们不再是青少年了。”

他耸肩，“当然不是。但是……想到这些很奇怪，我们曾经每两周都玩一次啤酒游戏，现在我们在谈论孩子、税务和工作。”

Raven翻了翻眼睛，把一堆胡萝卜丢在案板上。“别担心，Charles。我会一直做那个小妹妹的，在你宿醉、吐了一地之后，给你擦擦嘴。”

Charles大笑。“很高兴知道。”知道有些事情没有变 _确实_ 很好。

Raven试图在厨房里变魔法，Charles填完了那个没完成的填词游戏，然后开始了下一个。Raven把她的手机放在烤面包机旁边的iPhone支架上，放起了派对气氛的歌曲，一边把食材丢进锅里，一边跟着音乐摇头晃脑，一边还看着带来的打印好的菜谱。轻松又快活，让他想起了他们同住的公寓，那时候他上大学，她上高中。有她在身边，甚至他的头痛都好了些。

最后充斥着厨房的气味着实算不上很坏，所以Charles拿下他的毯子做成的壳，走过去看正在煮的东西。他自己也不是个好厨师——除了非常简单的意大利面和早餐，他糟糕地无药可救——以他的业余眼光来看，锅里的糊状不像是他见过的任何一种汤。不过Raven自信地倒了些盐进去，搅了搅，于是他一句话也没说。至少目前什么都没着火。

“马上就好了。”Raven宣布道，盯着冒泡泡的汤。 

音响里《Crazy in Love》的开头旋律高唱起来，出于习惯，他们都望向对方。然后Raven将糊状倒到旁边的空盘子里，鼓励地挑了挑眉毛。

“我病了。”Charles抗议。

Raven不屑一顾地摇头，“喝完你就会好些的。你估计躺了一整天了吧。来吧。”

 _“You ready?”_ 在Charles提出更多抗议之前，Beyoncé问道。他叹了口气，抬起了屁股，Raven高兴了。他开始跟着节奏摆头，Raven也跟上了。然后音乐真正开始了，他们开始跳舞，扭着屁股，手举在空中，跟着歌词唱，歌一出来他们就记起歌词了。Raven现在是蓝色形态，没有因为活动而脸红，但是她的眼睛明亮，笑容也有些狂野。在他意识到之前，他自己也在笑了，就这么几分钟，抛弃一切烦恼、尽情享受音乐，无忧无虑地跟着节奏走，他为这样简单的自由而振奋。

青少年时代，他和Raven时近时远。而让他们没有完全分开的东西就是对跳舞的热爱。他记不清那些年他们光顾过多少俱乐部和酒吧了，不过他关于Raven最美好的一些回忆是在舞池里，脸庞因为频闪灯而光影闪烁。

副歌再次响起，Raven抓住他的胳膊，对着他的脸喊出歌词，跑调地厉害，却热情十足。他为了还这份情，也对她喊出了下一段歌词，带着她旋转，又在她撞上柜台前退回来。她大笑的时候他也大笑，他们就那样一直大笑，上气不接下气。他们到处跳舞，绕过厨房岛和圆桌，摇晃着低头穿过悬挂着的锅。

 _“Got me looking so crazy, my baby, I’m not myself lately, I’m foolish, I don’t do this, I’ve been playing myself, baby, I don’t care.”_ Raven喊着。

Charles跳到水池旁的地毯上，趁着冲劲滑到柜台边，砰地撞上了橱柜。他喊回去，毫不在乎自己酸痛的喉咙， _“Cause your love got the best of me, and baby, you’re making a fool of me, you got me sprung and I don’t care who sees cause baby you got me so crazy—”_

一阵突然而强力的情感让他停下了，他看过去，发现Erik就睁大了眼站在厨房外面，呆住了。

Raven看了一眼他的脸，也停下了。她一看到Erik，眼睛马上就眯起来了，而她头脑中所投射的愤怒也不容认错。

“Erik，”Charles喘过气来，说道。他脸颊通红，还有些流汗。他用袖子擦了擦汗湿的前额，说道，“你今天回来很早。”

Erik只是看了他一会儿，表情难以捉摸。过了一会儿，Charles忍住头痛，试探着触碰Erik的思绪，发现Erik的眼睛盯着Charles的下颌，盯着那粒缓缓流向他露出的喉咙的汗珠。

哦。他感觉离上次他们触摸彼此已经这么久了，更别提像这样看着彼此了，带着这种热度。Charles的脉搏本来就在急速跳动，这下更是因为再度唤起的兴奋而升腾了。他站在那里，胸膛起伏，感觉到Erik越来越性奋，脑海里波涛汹涌。

“我……”Erik吞咽了一下，眼睛仍然钉在Charles的脸上。然后他清了清喉咙，移开目光，向门厅点头，“抱歉。我只是回来拿忘在家里的文件。我得走了。”

他转身走开，一句多余的话都没说。Charles心里升腾起的快乐和激情就像是纸牌屋，瞬间坍塌，令他疲惫难忍。

Raven碰了碰他的胳膊，“Charles？”

“我们，嗯……”他毫无目的地环视房间，试图找到什么东西重新开始话题，扑灭汹涌而来的失望之情，“看看汤没有烧坏？”

“Charles……”

“说真的，Raven，我不想刮锅底的焦灰。”他从她身边擦过，拿起长勺，搅了搅汤。胡萝卜片从漩涡里冒出来，在一片似乎是芹菜的海洋里打转。“看起来……很好吃？”

她正打算为自己亲手做的东西辩护，Erik重新出现在了门口，手上拿着文件。“嘿，”他说，目光从Charles转到Raven又转回来。他与Charles短暂地四目相接，然后对着门点头。“我得回办公室了。你感觉好些了吗？”

不，他感觉不好。他的头痛又回来了，马力全开。他全身都痛，汗水戳刺着他的皮肤，很不舒服，热得要命，感觉好像是被推进了热水浴缸里。音响里传来的音乐痛苦地回响在他的耳朵里，他得关掉音乐才能听到自己思考。

“是的，”他说，“我很好。”

Erik点头，“好好休息。”

然后他又走了。Charles累得没力气用心电感应能力追踪他，所以他只是看着Erik走出前门，关上门。

“混蛋，”Raven怒视着他的后背，“我不能 _相信_ 。你看起来像是会走路的僵尸，他就这么 _走_ 了。”

“他有工作。”Charles无动于衷地说。他坐回到桌边，看墙上的钟。离上次吃药是不是已经四个小时了？

“他妈的这回的理由又是什么？”Raven厉声说，愤怒地搅着汤，“他是某个了不起的大公司的律师，都不能休一天假照顾他自己的丈夫？”

“他正在处理一件大案子。分秒必争。”

“行了，你，”她说，手指指着他，“不要为他说话了。你为什么还在给他找理由？”

“我应该做什么？”Charles质问，他的怒火也升起来了，“让他在我和工作之间做选择？”

“你认为哪一个会赢？”Raven反击，瞪着他。他无语地瞪着她，她继续道，“说真的。”

“我要是让他放弃他所爱的，那就不公平了。”Charles顽固地说。这是马上浮上他心头的答案，在他身边的床半边空着的那些夜晚。他知道Erik热爱变种人诉讼。他改善了环境，没有什么比赢得案子更让他自豪了。他仍然记得Erik第一次赢正式的单人诉讼，仍然记得Erik回到家，脸上笑容令人眼花，他从沙发上一把抱起Charles，把他扛回到床上，用最最甜蜜缓慢的方式做爱，不时停下亲吻Charles背上的所有雀斑。他们筋疲力尽，耸向彼此的胯部，他藏在Charles的颈窝里微笑。事后，他们出去吃晚餐，餐馆比他们平时去的要高档些。他们酒喝得有点多，笑得有点太大声，侍应生都要请他们离开了，因为他们打扰到别的客人了。然后他们回家了。他记得Erik的心神，那么明亮、快乐和自豪，他记得他自己有多么快乐，为Erik的成功高兴。

他怎么能从Erik那里夺走这些？

还有，他心里的那个刻薄的小声音说，他怎么比得了？

“让你坐在这里，忍受他的混蛋，假装婚姻幸福才是不公平，”Raven回嘴，继续愤怒地搅着汤，都要从锅里晃出来了，“因为我记得你幸福的样子，Charles，你现在跟那时候差得远了。”

“Raven，拜托了，”他把头埋进手里，叹息道，“我们现在可以不谈这个吗？”

“这就是你的问题，Charles。你永远都不想谈这个。但是这是个问题，不管你喜不喜欢，就算你接着无视，问题也不会消失。”过了一会儿，她将长勺放到一边，坐到了他身边。“听着，”她说，声音软下来，“你有没有想过Erik不适合婚姻生活？”

他瞪着她，“什么？”

“我是说，你们爱着彼此。爱，之类的，我没有异议，”她翻了翻眼睛，“我都记不清撞上你们俩亲热多少回了，相信我，那根本不是一个妹妹该看到的。但是你记得吗？Erik大三的时候在国外学习，他很喜欢，然后他休学一年，一个人当背包客环游欧洲，做实习。”

他当然记得了。那是他们第一次尝试远距离恋爱。尽管他们从朋友那里得到了各种警告，他们还是顺利地度过了Erik在外的整整一年，一次都没吵架。“记得，怎么了？”

“显然，Erik是那种精神自由的人。他不是扎根在某处的人。有的人喜欢那样——他们就是 _永不安宁_ ，而婚姻……唔，说实话，婚姻是个负担。”

Charles张着嘴看她，“你认为……？你认为Erik认为我是负担？”这个想法荒谬至极，他都要笑出来了。

“不要装作你没有这么想过，”Raven皱着眉说，“他野心勃勃，前途大好，愿意一周工作七十个小时。如果他不用回来看看你，他会有多长时间？如果可能的话，他说不定就一直在办公室睡了。”

“不是——”Charles吸了一口气，“Erik没有那么 _不近人情_ 。”

“Charles。”Raven的关心流露地那么明显，Charles不用刻意就能感受到，即使他的心电感应能力收起来了。她要求过，因此她十四岁之后他就再没有在她的头脑旁刺探。但是她热情又任性，从来没有真正学会控制感情。猜测她的感情和想法从来都不能难，不用他的能力，他现在就能知道她对他既担心又恼火。“你不蠢。你是我知道的最聪明的人。你只是不愿意承认你的婚姻不顺你的心意。事情不会像魔法一样起变化。 _Erik_ 不会像魔法一样起变化。你看不出来吗？”

他当然看得出来。但是他这么久以来都在刻意无视，现在来面对都是不可置信。除了闭嘴忍受之外，他手足无措。

任何多余的抗议似乎都消失了，如同水流进人行道里的裂缝。“你怎么做到的，”他疲惫地说，“比我还要了解我的丈夫？”

“嘿，我也是那种精神自由的人，记得吗？不过如果你的男朋友在你话没落地的时候就能带你去巴黎的话，感觉被束缚比较难。”她伸出手握住他的手腕，这真的说明她很严肃了：Raven通常讨厌身体接触。“我只是不喜欢看到你难过。”

“我知道。谢谢你。”他坐倒在椅子里，揉着眼睛，叹气道，“我想也许……我想我只是需要一点时间，远离这一切，你懂吗？一点远离的时间会给我距离和视角，思考起来比较容易。”

对此，Raven鼓励地笑了，“是的，这主意棒极了。”她活跃起来，站起来将汤舀到碗里。“休假很好。呼吸新鲜空气，休息一会儿。Erik可不是这里唯一的工作狂，你知道。”

他对她严厉的目光做出一个笑容，“总要有人保证学生秩序吧。”

“好吧，可以让别人负责几天啊。你应该去海滩什么的。去个漂亮又舒服的地方，你就在太阳下躺着，晒得漆黑，这样你回来我就能笑你了。”

“你真是盛产好点子。”Charles对她干巴巴地说。但是想到自己休息一段时间，他也轻松起来。离他上一次这么做已经很久了，不管身边有没有Erik的。“我会考虑考虑的。”

“好啦，现在开始吧。”Raven端来两碗冒着热气的汤，一碗放到他面前，宣布道，“Bon appétit.”

他拿过汤匙，戳了戳漂浮的一片洋葱，“嗯，要是我们没有因为食物中毒而死，我就将这次试验视为成功。”

“哦，闭嘴。”Raven大声说，翻着眼睛坐下。不过她在笑，他也是。

*

机会来了。一周后Moira门都没敲就冲进他的办公室，倒进他对面一般留给来访学生的椅子里。考虑到这种事情经常发生，Charles仅仅是从电脑屏幕上抬起了眼。“今天怎么了？”他一边问，一边在成绩册里输入刚改好的测试成绩。“学生的问题？实验室的问题？”他狡猾地望了她一眼。“Sean Cassidy的问题？"

“我的人生里不是只有Sean Cassidy。”她抱怨道，不高兴地瞪着他。“还有告诉你，我们进展得很好。他这个星期说不定会约我出去，我觉得。他已经用了很长时间铺垫了。”

“如果他继续拖下去，也许你应该自己约他出去。”Charles评论道。

“我知道，”Moira叹气，“我有计划。总之，问题不是这个。”

他检查了一下已经输入的成绩，想要找出是谁没有在答题卡上写名字。“嗯？”

“你记得多伦多大学邀请我这个周末去做基因学研讨班的客座讲师吗？你不是也收到了吗？”

他花了一会儿才想起来自己拒绝了邀请，他以为自己会很忙。不过，他这个星期工作了很长时间来补病假，现在他只想无所事事地躺在沙发上，能躺多久就躺多久。“是啊，一直到星期一，对吧？怎么了？”

“问题是，我忘记我答应我母亲周末跟他们去费城的小别墅了。圣诞节之后我就没见过他们，而且他们期待这个周末很久了。我不能 _取消_ 。我也不能取消多伦多的事情，那边的负责人是我的朋友，我不能让他失望。所以现在我有两件责任互相冲突，我花了好几天想解决办法，而——”

Charles终于检查完了名单，皱眉。有四个学生还没成绩，但是只有一份没写名字的答题卡。“Moira，直接问我。”

“嗯？”她说，听上去几乎、 _几乎_ 是单纯的。

他叹气，放下文件。“好的，我替你去。”

她睁大了眼睛。“真的？”她马上站起来，肘部撑在他的名牌前的桌子边上。“真的？”

“是的。反正我这个周末也没有别的事情做，我还可以取消星期一的课。我确信我的学生会高兴死的。”

Moira对他笑，明亮的解脱感代替了忧虑的乌云。“他们想要一次展示，你知道。不用太高端——毕竟只是给一群大学生讲——然后可能还会有问答环节。”

“我觉得没问题。我有去年变种基因会议的展示。还有问答环节？我爱这种东西，你知道。”

“你确实喜欢炫耀你有多聪明，”她亲切地说，“我欠你的情太多了。”

“太多了。”Charles同意，尽管这不是难事。他喜欢研讨班，热爱那种许多求知的头脑都和他对同一个话题感兴趣的感觉。Erik听完十分钟热烈的变种基因课题讨论可能就会睡着，但是参加基因学研讨班的学生永不满足。

另外，这也是个让他离开几天的好机会。除了讲授他热爱的学科和与志同道合者互相探讨的三天——还有什么比这更棒呢？

“从费城给我带些好吃的，我们就扯平了。”他说。

“我要给你带许多费城芝士牛肉三明治，让你都不知道怎么处理。”她咧嘴笑着回答。她站在那儿，伸手要揉乱他的头发。“太感谢你了。我会转发给你旅行细节的。”

“好，好，”Charles笑着说，躲过她的手，“12点你想吃午饭吗？”

“嗯，听起来不错。我请你。”

他们在学校的Uris Deli吃了午饭，然后Charles赶着去上下午的课。这一天教课任务很轻松，他下午五点回家，感觉精力充沛。

他把东西在书房放下，脱去长裤和衬衫。他觉得跑个步不错，于是他从床底拉出跑步鞋，又找到运动裤。他上一次出去悠闲散步是很久以前的事了，外面的天气也顺他的心，阳光灿烂。大学及其后来的时候，他和Erik经常一起跑步，星期六还会在耸人听闻的时间起床，找个好山头看日出。

他们公用的衣柜深处，在西装和干净的Polo衫后面，是2008年波士顿马拉松的长袖衫。Charles看尺寸标签找到他的那件，穿上身。然后他系好鞋带，伸展了下身体，检查手机看看有没有错过Erik发来的短信（没有），就出门了

他选了过去他和Erik一起跑的那条路线，经过中央公园、公园大道和水库，直线向前，在到达公园北边前回跑。他至少几个星期没跑步了，所以他很快喘不过气，只能顺着水库走回去，微风吹凉他身上的汗水。出门伸展肌肉感觉很不错，让双脚的震颤取代大脑的思考。

他看着水面上太阳落下，一大群孩子们尖叫疯跑，一个高个子深色皮肤、还有一条神奇的紫色尾巴的年轻女人笑着追在后面。有个孩子在跑过的地方留下冰痕，跑过一步就冻住人行道上的那一块。一位年长的男士悠闲地跟上，踩上每一块冰，让它们化成蒸汽，看起来凭借的只是体重。

Charles想，变种人是奇妙的。如此奇妙。他看着这群人走过，年长的男士对他眨眼，他微笑。

他一路都在微笑。他打开门，看到Erik的外套挂在衣架上，感觉到Erik的意识在书房里呼呼作响，溢出不满。Erik的阴沉如同当头冷水，浇灭了Charles跑完步的兴奋。他轻轻地脱掉鞋子，走到书房门口往里看。

“嘿。”他说，开了门。

Erik竖起手指，指向手机。Charles抱歉地关上门，去厨房拿水喝。

几分钟后，Erik从书房里出来，揉着头发，重重地叹气。“嘿，”他看向Charles的衣服，“你去跑步了？”

Charles点头，“去了中央公园那边。”他揉揉眉毛，扫视着Erik疲惫塌下的肩膀和坚硬的嘴唇线条。“你还好吗？”

“没事。只是有点压力。我们的案子遇上了障碍。”

“有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“不，没有。”

Charles犹豫了。他有点想过去，按摩一下Erik的肩膀，也许可以用亲吻转移他的注意力，说服他休息几分钟。但是他已经知道事情会怎么发展了：Erik会抱怨Charles把汗沾上了他的西装。他还没有换掉西装，所以Charles怀疑他很快要回办公室——他会告诉Charles他没有时间瞎闹，然后把自己关在书房里，比之前更不高兴。

Charles此刻最不想要的就是对峙了，所以他说道，“我可以消除头痛？”

Erik停下了，“哦……是的，那很好。”

Charles包裹住他的思想，沉下去把疼痛的脉搏推到后头，让它放松，缩小成一个结，最后消失。Erik的思想像玻璃一样锋利，像子弹一样飞来飞去，他试图将一千个备忘录、文件和细节整合成一个明晰的、无懈可击的案子。Charles在那里，舒缓Erik的焦虑，也清除一些疲劳，拉开Erik大脑的窗帘，让阳光照进来提神。

Erik发出一声柔软的叹息，睁开眼睛。“谢谢。”

“随时效劳。记住，我只是欺骗你的大脑让它认为你没有实际上那么累，要是疲劳积到了一定程度，你还是会累倒的。”

Erik的嘴唇挑起，几乎是在微笑。“是啊，我记得。你在考试周里跟我说的够多了。”

Charles也因为这个回忆而微笑。过了一会儿，Erik走近，弯腰亲吻他。一个纯洁的吻，持续了不过五秒钟。但是他感觉像是十年来他们第一次触碰彼此。Charles再次暂时感到安心，靠过去，追寻Erik的味道。

“我很抱歉最近这么忙。”他们分开时Erik轻声说。他的眼睛扫过Charles的脸庞，大拇指摩挲着Charles的下颌，“这个案子忙完了就好了。”

但是他已经说过很多次同样的话，让它变得没什么意义。 _不，不会好的。_ Charles有些疲惫地想。 _一个案子之后还有下一个。_ 但是他把这个想法封闭起来，大声说，“一定。”

Erik点头，回到了书房。Charles脱去衣服，洗了个长长的热水澡。他在淋浴头下闭上眼睛，假装Erik随时会进来加入他。过去，Erik不可能不在几分钟之后溜进来和他一起洗，什么都不穿，脸上坏笑。 _学习间歇_ ，Erik在大学的时候这么称呼。后来变成了 _工作间歇_ ，实际上只是在瓷砖墙上亲热，在淋浴间里不慌不忙地做爱，浪费掉所有的热水。

回想起这些，他的老二跳了一下。他犹豫了一会儿，伸手包住了它，慢慢涨到完全勃起。最轻的触碰似乎都给他的脊椎上下送来火花。想到这里，他和Erik几个星期没有做爱了。这个想法令他震惊：只要做得到，他们过去每天都进行性爱马拉松。Charles还没有开始自慰，那些压抑已久的性欲就冲了出来。很明显，他仅仅是施加了最轻微的压力，胯部就在他手中不顾一切地向前冲刺，渴望着几乎忘却的高潮快感。

他小心地完全封闭了思想，防止任何性奋的思绪泄露出去。然后他咬住了嘴唇，开始慢慢地抚摸自己的老二，摆弄前端，想象Erik的牙齿咬着他的后颈。过了没多久，他的腹股沟收紧，手指也在那根棍子上收紧，他用空出来的那只手支撑着墙面，手掌因为沾上了水滑下。为了防止发出任何声音，他的牙齿深深陷进嘴唇，几乎咬出血来。想到Erik高潮时发出来的小声音——仅仅是一声轻柔的喘息，就好像他释放了身上的所有压力，就好像他从风暴边缘闯进了平和清静的风暴眼——将Charles推向了高潮。他粗喘着，胸膛中心脏轰轰作响，精液射进他的拳头，流到热水中。

很长时间，他把前额靠向冰凉的瓷砖，就站在那儿，喘着气。他很久都没感觉那么好了。等到他的腿不再因为快感而颤抖，他洗掉手中余下的精液，去拿洗发水。

十五分钟后他从浴室里出来，书房的门仍是关着的，而Erik正在给人打电话，声音低沉不耐烦。Charles给自己弄了个花生酱果酱三明治，坐到电视机前看今早阿森纳比赛的新闻，声音几乎调到最小，以防打扰到Erik。

晚饭之后，他给自己泡了茶，给Erik泡了咖啡，敲响书房的门。

“进来。”

“我给你送咖啡。”Charles微笑着宣布，将马克杯递过书桌。书桌上凌乱地散着打开的文件夹和文件。一般来说Erik一丝不苟，但是当他深深沉浸在案子里时，他就没有闲心整理了。Charles用屁股把书桌边的文件夹顶向电脑方向，让它不那么摇摇欲坠。

Erik感激地接过马克杯，“谢谢。”

“你介意我在这儿坐一会儿吗？”

“好的。”

Charles坐进书房角落里书架边的扶手椅， 喝了一小口茶。“这个周末我要出门参加研讨班。”

Erik从他正在批注的页面上抬眼，注意力集中了。“去哪里？”

“多伦多。从星期六到星期一。我星期一早上回来。”

“哦，”Erik皱眉，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“这是突发帮Moira一个忙。”Erik神情中的惊愕让Charles停下来，“怎么了？你这个周末有什么事情吗？”

“可能吧，”Erik的脑中闪过怒气，好像剪穿透水，“我希望你能早点告诉我。”

他的怒气叫人摸不着头脑。他们之前也有过突发出差。Charles因为意外的会议邀请出去过，Erik因为案子和培训会议离开过几个星期。不是很经常，但是也不是没发生过。

“你计划了什么吗？”最后他问道，展开自己的心电感性能力。他遇上了Erik一触即发的脑海边缘，后退了。Erik讨厌他在他们吵架时用上心电感应能力。而现在，他们显然在吵架。最近这种事很多，他对自己做了什么毫无概念。

Erik瞪了一会儿电脑屏幕，在桌子上放下笔，瞪向了Charles。“是的，我计划了。我原本打算下午休息，带你去吃晚餐。不过我想现在不行了。”

Charles对他张大了嘴，“什么？你什么时候……”

“我预约了星期一，”Erik厉声说，怒气在脑海的表层下即将爆发，“本来是惊喜的。”

Charles震惊了，就只是望着他。不是谁的生日，不是他们的纪念日，最近他们两个人都没有重大的职业成功。没有理由来个出去晚餐的惊喜。

“我很抱歉，”他最后说，“我没想到……是什么日子？”

Erik恼怒地呼出一口气，“怎么？我不能带我的丈夫出去，吃一次 _不是_ 微波炉食品和三明治的东西？”

哦。那就没什么了，只不过是Erik最近厌恶快捷简单的食物了。“你要是那么讨厌冷冻食品和我的三明治，”Charles说，努力保持语调平稳，“那为什么不自己做饭？你以前一直自己做。”

“那是我有 _时间_ 的时候。现在我有案子，我有工作——”

Charles很擅长控制脾气。他从来都不是一个愤怒的人，他也乐意认为自己在激烈场面中能保持清醒。他懂得让步和调停，从来不攻击。然而，看着Erik眼中的傲慢，他爆发了。“你 _总是_ 有工作！每一天，几乎每一晚——你几乎不回家了，我们都知道你完成这个案子之后马上下一个就来了，再下一个，永远不会结束。”

“你是对的，”Erik站起来，愤怒涌上他的脸，“你是对的，永远不会结束。你知道为什么吗？”他指向窗外。“在外面， _每一天_ ，像我们一样的变种人都在受到迫害、枪击和逮捕，为了他妈的莫须有的原因。很多时候，防止他们收到错误的监禁判决的只有我这样的律师。对不起了，我认为我不能 _休息一天_ 。如果他们负担不起，我也负担不起。”他摇头，对Charles轻蔑如同当头棒槌。“老天，Charles。你怎么了。你以前关心变种人，现在你想的只是我为什么不在家不能对你有求必应。”

那一分钟很长，Charles瞪着他，说不出话来。Erik的声音在他脑中响过，但是他不能理解他的话语，因为Erik从来不会这样指责Charles，指责他浅薄、粘人和 _麻木不仁_ 。

然后他开始理解Erik说的话，每一道思绪猛冲到粉碎，好像车撞上墙。某种冰冷的东西滑下他的喉咙，进入内脏，并不是愤怒。他只觉得恶心。

他非常安静地从扶手椅中站起来，克制自己不要把手中的马克杯砸到Erik脸上。“操你的，”他说，然后走了出去，背挺直僵硬。他在门口转过头，差点错过Erik脸上浮现的悔恨就甩上了他们之间的门。他是那么受伤、愤怒、沮丧，他几乎不能承受。


	3. 第二章

星期五晚上他收拾行李，从Moira那儿拿邀请方大学给的机票和旅程安排，感到解脱。星期六早上他走进厨房，惊讶地发现桌上有给他的一包面包圈。他和Erik过去几天都没说话。面包圈来自街上他喜欢的那家面包房，有点儿冷了，说明它们已经在这儿放了一段时间了，Erik是之前买的吗？他想着。早上五点之后床就空了，Erik悄悄爬起来去跑步了。

他困惑地拿起纸袋，又去拿他的行李箱，发现它已经被搬到门口了。他最后检查有没有忘记什么，这时Erik回来了，浑身是汗，气喘吁吁，头发似乎是被毛毛雨淋湿了。

“嘿，”他说，走进门，拿下耳机，将iPod放在门口的桌子上，“你马上走？”

“哦，所以我们又在说话了，是吗？”Charles嘲弄地问道。

Erik的脸扭曲了。有那么一秒，他看起来像是要回嘴。然后他摇了摇头，轻声说，“没事。”然后从他身边走过。

Charles诅咒自己的嘴，伸手抓住他的胳膊。“Erik。等一下。对不起。”他吸了一口气，做出一点微笑，问道，“面包圈是你今天早上买的吗？”

“是的。”Erik耸肩，目光和Charles的目光短暂相接，然后掠开。“我不想让你空着肚子离开。你知道机场的食物什么样。”

Charles的微笑试探着扩大了。他的手从Erik的胳膊滑到他的手上，捏了一下。“谢谢你。”

Erik又耸耸肩。“没什么。你应该……”他看着门。“你应该走了。不想误机吧。”

“是的。”

他们在那儿又尴尬地站了一会儿。然后Erik说，“你想让我开车送你去机场吗？这样你就不用把车停那儿了？”

“没关系。Moira送我。不过……谢谢。”

又是一段不舒服的安静。Erik捏了捏他的手，说，“你回来的时候再见。”

Charles点头，穿上大衣。“再见。”

他们7:30到了肯尼迪机场，Moira在门口和他道别。

“开心点，好吗？”她说，倾身靠过控制板，吻上他的脸颊。“过去几天你看起来压力很大。你确定你还好吗？”

“我会没问题的。帮我向你的父母问好。还有不要忘记了你承诺的芝士牛肉。”

“我发誓。”她说，他从车里爬出去，从后备箱里拿出行李箱。然后他们最后挥了一次手，她从路边开走，他进了机场，行李箱在身后滚动。

年轻的时候他讨厌机场。他讨厌所有人多的地方，因为他的心电感应能力会因此带来灾难。第一次是他的父母试图带他去弗罗里达度假，他在机场的卫生间里捂着头缩成一团，他们几乎误了航班。后来他们就很少坐飞机出门了。到了他学会控制、最小化人群带来的问题时，他的父亲已经去世，只剩他的母亲，没有任何旅行的想法。

现在他只有机场的快乐回忆了。他第一次尝试半公开的卫生间性爱就是和Erik在拉瓜迪亚的机场卫生间，Erik正在给他口交，下流的要命，两个男人进来了，他不得不弄糊涂他们。他们的蜜月旅行在肯尼迪机场困住了，一场呼啸而至的暴风雪让所有的航班都不能起飞。他们决定随遇而安，大半天在各种货摊和商店里穿梭，买下钥匙链、纸牌和菜单上能找得到的最奇怪的食物。然后他们在星巴克旁边的货摊上买下一本搞笑漫画，坐在机场的长椅上看。他们对着性爱场面窃笑，声音太大，其他的乘客不像他们那样因为滞留机场那么开心，公然地怒视他们。不过他们一点儿也不在乎。

他们蜜月的第一天是他人生中最美好的日子之一。现在很难想起他们曾是那对咯咯发笑、笑个不停的新婚夫夫。他们什么时候变了？什么时候他们之间的微笑变少、大笑也变少了？并没有发生人生变故的悲剧，重新定位他们的生活重心，钝化他们对快乐和自发自愿的感知。但是他们就是……长大了，他想。

这个想法让它沮丧。他叹口气，将行李箱留在托运登记台，去找登机口。

两个小时多一点之后，他们降落在皮尔逊国际机场。等他过了海关，拿到行李，已经快到中午。他在上飞机前吃了面包圈，现在又饿了。Moira说她在那所大学的朋友在机场接他，所以他拉着行李箱走过航站楼，走向接机的人群。

他看了一眼人群，马上就希望自己问过Moira她的朋友长什么样了。不过这不是问题：在他开始担心之前，一个男人就走到人群前面，拦住了他。

“Xavier教授？”男人粗暴地问。他很矮，比Charles矮，不过他肌肉壮硕，看起来好像能把Charles扔过航站楼，汗都不流。

“呃，是的，”他说，左手换过行李箱，伸出右手握手，“我是Charles。你一定是Moira的朋友了。”

“Logan，”男人对他说，“你准备好走了吗？”

“嗯。”他检查了一下，确保护照在大衣口袋里，带了旅馆收据，“是的。”

“那好，走吧。”

Logan带他到了一辆破旧的灰色车子前，等他把行李箱放进后备箱，坐进乘客席才打开火。他开了车，问道，“Moira告诉你行程时间表了吗？”

“是的，简单说了。她还给了我一本小册子，不过我还没有认真看过。”

“基本上，你明天上午下午要参加研讨班。10点开始，12:30午休，2点重新开始。4点结束，除非你在问答环节什么的上面花更长时间。还会有其他的发言者，所以你可以呆在那儿参与，你想走人也可以。不管你想做什么，多伦多有很多可以玩的。”

“那你是大学教授吗？”

Logan大笑一声。“我看起来像是教授吗？好吧，我是兼职的，算是吧。我一周教两次艺术。不过我做这个是因为参加了MIO，学校里的变种人组织，我是协办人。”

Charles提起了兴趣。“你是变种人？”

Logan对他咧嘴笑，露出了牙齿，伸出拳头。Charles看到三个金属的爪子从关节中伸出来，都像菜刀一样长。Charles被迷住了，伸出手，看到Logan没有反对，他触碰最左边的爪子的前端。这种程度的接触也几乎划出血来，他吸了口气，缩回手。

“很锋利。”Logan警告道，微笑变得阴郁。爪子消失得很快，Charles几乎看不到回缩。“你也是变种人，对吧？Moira说的。”

Charles点头，指指头，“心电感应者。”

有时候他一说出自己的能力，就会遭到明显的畏缩和疑惧，还有时候则是令人不舒服的兴趣。Logan几乎没有把眼睛从路面上抬起，只是点头说，“酷，”就好像他每天都会遇上心电感应者一样。很新鲜，往轻了说。他们在市中心的车流中一路冲过，Charles发现自己在微笑。

Logan在假日酒店放下他，告诉他明早8:30会到这儿接他去大学。Charles感谢他，拒绝了他提出的帮忙提行李，走进酒店。

登记入住没花什么时间，过了一会儿，他就坐在了八楼的一个相对宽敞的房间里，有一张King size大床，窗边有一张长桌，右边有一台电视机。他探索了一下衣柜和卫生间，把行李箱留在床脚，走过去望向窗外，看了几分钟驶过大楼的车流。然后他倒回床上，打开电视，看到《美国偶像》(American Idol)的重播。毫不意外，他不到十分钟就睡过去了。

*

第二天早上，Logan带他到了栗楼(Chestnut Residence)和会议中心。等他注册完领到徽章，又带他上二楼进了一个很大的宴会厅，里面都是整齐的一排排椅子。有些人已经来了，其中一个人从侧边点心桌子旁的一小群人中抽身，微笑着走向了他们。

“Logan，”她愉快地问候道。Logan咕哝了一声以示听到，她向Charles伸手。“你一定是Xavier教授。我是Delia Martin，这里的基因学教授，也是研讨班的组织者。我们很遗憾MacTaggert教授不能前来，不过我们很高兴你来了！我看到你已经注册了——很好，很好。我也很高兴你早早来了，因为如果你想要用多媒体的话，最好现在就安排好，尽量减少等会的技术故障。你是项目里的第二个，我们还有时间解决掉可能会出的毛病。不过我希望如果最后还是出了技术故障的话，你也能继续，因为有这种可能。来吧，我带你快速地转一圈，然后就开始。”

Charles连再见都没来得及说，她就把他带离了Logan，一阵风似的绕了宴会厅一圈，快速地介绍了一打人，Charles几乎马上就忘记了人名。然后Martin女士——“ _Delia_ ，叫我Delia，拜托了”——拉他到电脑前，让他检查带过来的PPT，测试麦克风，开关了几次投影仪。很幸运，一切正常。到了9:15他们要开始了，Charles还有时间晃到点心旁，给自己拿了些茶和饼干。

“所以，”Delia活泼地说，几分钟后出现在他的身边，“MacTaggert需要参加家庭事务，是吗？”

Charles吞下一口饼干——令人失望，是葡萄干而不是巧克力碎片——回答道，“是的，她得回父母家。时间冲突，我想。”

“真糟糕，”Delia发出啧啧声，“不过她能找到人代替真是太好了。你要是没来，我们的日程上就缺了一大块。太谢谢你了，临时救急。”

“我的荣幸。”Charles真诚地对她说。

她离开了一小会儿，从桌上拿来纸巾和饼干，回到他身边。“那么跟我说说你吧，教授。一般来说我们都让客座讲师在活动计划里给个人资料，不过显然，你是临时加入的。”

“呃，”Charles说，喝了一口茶，趁这时间理清思绪。“我在纽约长大，在哈佛读了本科。然后我去了牛津和哥伦比亚，拿到最后一个博士学位后我留在哥伦比亚当了基因学教授。我教变种基础研究的课，不过只是在我不做研究的学期。”

“了不起，”Delia评论道，睁大了眼睛，“尤其是考虑到你这么年轻。”

Charles笑了。“相信我，我比看起来老。”他甚至相当确信自己已经能找到灰头发了。

她又笑了，靠近了一些，袖子几乎和他的相擦。“那你是在哪儿有了那种可爱的口音的？”

为时已晚，他意识到她在和他调情。很久都没有人这么看他了，让他措手不及。他不知道为什么她没注意到他的婚戒，或许她只是无视了它。有那么一秒中，他直直瞪着她，张大了嘴。

口袋里的手机震动拯救了他。“抱歉，”他结巴着说，走开了，“我得接个电话。”

不是电话，是短信。他看到是Erik发来的，心脏可笑地雀跃了一下。他手指一滑，打开了短信。

_祝你今天好运。你一定很棒。_

他吸了一口气。在他刚当教授讲课、在人群前还会紧张不安的时候，Erik总是这么对他说。他会在之前在Erik面前讲课，Erik总是会翻白眼，说，“你完全不用担心，你没事的。”但是Charles在上课前还是会焦虑，这时他会拿出手机，通常会发现Erik祝他好运的短信。

老天，离他们上次互相安慰已经这么久了，这条十一个字的短信真的让他打起了精神。两个小时后他站到台前，声音和心绪都一样平稳。

这一天一转眼就过了，从变种的科学基础到全世界变种人的日益增多，他全心投入到讨论中。在其他专家展示他们深入的研究和回答自由提问时，Charles得忍住不要每分钟都举手，偷走听众中有疑问的学生的时间。讲座间歇，他挤过人群，找到最感兴趣的发言者，在时间允许的范围内进行简略而丰富的谈话。一如既往，他的心电感应能力成了他参与的每场对话的重要话题，不过每个对此提问的人都非常体贴礼貌。

到了四点钟，他累了，和这么多年轻好学的头脑和领域内的同行互动又让他兴奋。他恋恋不舍，但是到了不得不走的时候，他和Delia说了再见，在门口和Logan碰头，然后回到了旅馆。

他回到房间的时候才5:40，所以休息了一会儿之后，他决定到城市里玩玩。

多伦多是个奇怪的城市，有时候感觉像是很多村庄集合到了一起，其中偶尔冒出高大闪亮的钢铁金属摩天楼。他漫步走过央街(Yonge Street)，人群从他身边涌进登达士广场(Dundas Square)。晚高峰时刻，四面八方都是熙熙攘攘的人，街头艺人敲着塑料鼓，他试图穿过人流时还有人对着他的脸挥舞关于上帝的小册子。这一天他都承担着热情兴奋的学生的头脑的重压，现在已经无力应对人群的喧嚣。于是他逃进小巷，漫步走过当地艺术学院相对安静的校园，停下来买杯咖啡暖手，太阳已落，三月的寒气冒出来。

他喝完咖啡时天已经黑了。他到了一条相对繁华的街道，这里满是霓虹招牌和跌跌撞撞、兴高采烈的年轻人。他走过人行道，张望两边的橱窗。复古服装店、运动酒吧和书店糅合在一起，到处破破烂烂的，一个男人站在各色灯光下，给某些看不见的夜店当保安。

有个橱窗里，一个变装皇后站在聚光灯下唱Carol King的歌，她看见他在人行道上呆呆盯着看，对他优雅地挥挥手。他心血来潮地走进去。里面是深色木材和黄铜装潢，红灯笼低低地悬在餐桌和吧台上，奇怪的传统酒吧和夜店的混合体。他坐到吧台边，点了一品脱的酒，在歌手唱完时鼓掌。DJ换了更主流的音乐，人们大声喊叫，噪音越发膨胀。

他很久没来过酒吧了。真奇怪，他感觉离青少年和大学岁月已经那么远了。那时候，他和Erik几乎每个星期五和有些星期六的晚上都会和朋友从这家酒吧喝到那家，以此为乐。他们寻找释放学业压力的方法，方法就是参加他们能找到的最狂野的派对，第二天早上尽量不把胆吐掉。不可否认，他们曾经又鲁莽又放纵，惹了不少麻烦，但是Charles记不起比那更快活的时候了。事后想来，如果只考虑醉后朋友间的情谊的话，连宿醉也令人愉快。

他们从大学毕业后，仍然会偶尔去酒吧喝点小酒。当然了，那是他拿到科研基金和Erik提升到公司的新合伙人之前的事了。现在他记不起来上次出去玩的时间了，无论是单独还是有人陪的。 

他们可能会星期六出去，他想，如果他不在这里的话。他尽量不要为此感到内疚，但无济于事。

时机不巧，真的，那就是他们的问题。他们过去那么协调一致，看一眼就能知道对方在想什么。也许他们就是习惯了不用谈话，导致再也不知道如何真正地沟通了，都不知道如何开始。 

他叹了口气，喝掉那一品脱酒，又点了一品脱，无精打采地看着舞台边舞池里的人们扭动。尽管他来这儿才不到二十分钟，他的头已经在轰鸣的音乐和冲向他精神屏障的头脑洪流的联合作用下痛起来了。一对情侣坐到他身边，边吻边笑，要了两扎啤酒。他们那么迷恋彼此，都没注意到他们已经坐到Charles大腿上了，情欲和兴奋从他们身上蔓延，如同令人窒息的烟雾。他做了个苦脸，把钱留在吧台上，离开了坐位。

尽管头痛，他还是忍不住靠近了舞池一点，音乐好像兴奋剂一样流进他的血管。跳舞总是能让他高兴起来，所以他决定待一会儿，就十分钟，然后他就回旅馆。

一个半小时后，他汗湿了衬衫，重重喘息，大笑着往喉咙里灌进第三品脱，渴得要命，热得要命，不仅因为酒精也因为酒吧里狂欢的活力而迷醉。他的头痛没有减轻，但是至少它在和音乐节奏一起跳动了，酒精也钝化了一些。更好的是，他感觉重新年轻活力了，生机勃勃，只想找乐子。他很久没有做过只为找乐子、只为自己的事情了。扔掉所有的责任， _毫不思考_ 的几个小时比他想象的更加美妙。

又喝了一品脱，他都想不起来为什么他没有该死的多出来玩了。因为他从来没有像这一刻感觉那么有生气，从来没有那么兴奋、快活和 _诱人(desirable)_ 。显然，不管有没有心电感应能力，人们在盯着他看， _想要_ 他，他们的渴望在他的皮肤下蠕动，如同撩人的迷幻剂，他感觉到自己的美。因此当其中一人终于鼓起勇气接近他时他并不惊讶；那个人环住他的腰拉近他的时候他也并不吃惊。因为舞池整个是只狂舞的野兽，他们一不小心就会被分开。Charles在他的怀抱里转过来看着他，对着这个陌生人灿烂地笑。他的脸在闪烁的灯光下半明半暗，但他的头脑是清醒的，它在说， _让我们跳舞吧。_

一瞬间Charles在那个男人的眼里看到了自己：脸颊通红，额发汗湿，红唇因为啤酒湿润，洁白的牙齿在黑暗中一闪而过，笑容诱惑。他看到自己的身体随着音乐扭动，看到自己随着节奏完美地舞动，斜着身子，敏捷又愉快，那个男人爱慕地看着他。跳舞很有乐趣，但是有个伴一起跳更好。所以Charles抓住他的手腕，带他进入音乐的，进入越来越强力的舞动。

最后，大概是四首曲子后，他们都在流汗了，筋疲力尽。他的舞伴指指吧台，Charles再高兴不过地跟上他。

“干杯。”他们一接到酒，Charles就高兴地说。

“干杯。”那个男人回应道，他还在微微喘息着。他一口喝掉半杯，将杯子砰的一声放回到吧台上，喘息道，“老兄，你真有精力，我得说。”

Charles笑道，“相信我，明天我就不好过了。非常不好过。”

他们在吧台又靠了几分钟，平复呼吸。旁边的一个人点燃了香烟，Charles吸进烟雾，没想到咳嗽起来，他眼睛泪汪汪的，喉咙烧起来了。

“嘿，”他的舞伴抓住了他的胳膊，说，“你想呼吸点新鲜空气吗？”

喝了那么多酒，再加上这地方活力过度，他的头开始晕了。于是他感激地点头，“好啊，听起来不错。”

他们挤过人群，到了门口，大口吸进夜晚寒冷的空气，酒吧门已关上，音乐模糊地传过来。Charles深深吸气，清洗肺部，然后把手塞进口袋里保暖。

“Darren。”男人最后说，伸出了手。

Charles握上，“Charles。”

Darren笑了，有点刻意。他欲言又止。尽管他的脸颊已经因为跳舞和寒冷而红润了，但是Charles不认为自己想象出来了他的脸红。

“嘿，听着，”Darren最后说，叹了一口长气，“我不知道你想不想……你做不做这种事，但是……我是说，如果你愿意的话，我想——也许什么时候请你喝一杯？”

他花了很长时间才问完问题，当他最终传达了意思的时候，Charles对着他愣住了，整整半分钟。他的惊讶把回答堵在了喉咙里。看到他没说话，Darren很快缩回去了，眼睛垂下看着地上。“你不是非得答应，当然。我只是以为……你知道，我觉得我们刚才在那儿认识了，如果你想要我的号码的话我们可以时候再见一面，然后——然后做点什么。但是一切在你，真的……”他的声音渐渐变小，他感到一阵尴尬，然后他说，“不用在意。抱歉，我不应该问的。”

“Darren，”Charles最后说，“不是你的问题。而是——”他从口袋里伸出左手，“我结婚了。”

Darren张大了眼睛，“该死。操，老兄，我很抱歉。我完全不知道。我没看到——该死。”

他真的被吓到了，Charles都要笑出来了。“没事，完全是个误会。我不介意。说实话，你约我让我很高兴。只是我恐怕答案是否定的了。”

Darren因为羞耻变成了深红色，似乎无法正视Charles的脸。Charles温柔地说，“你为什么不回去呢？我肯定那里还有很多单身的人，你约他们的话他们会很高兴的。”

“对，对，我想是。只是，嗯……”他看向街道，“你一个人没问题？”

“到我的旅馆只要走一小会儿，”Charles向他保证，“不过谢谢你。去玩吧。”

“嗯……呃，很高兴认识你。晚安。”Darren走回到酒吧门口，停下来，手还放在门把上，“你跳得很好，顺便说一句。”

这句赞美比啤酒还要温暖。Charles微笑着回道，“你自己也不错。”然后他一直看着Darren走进去消失不见。

回旅馆的路上他有点迷糊。他迷了两次路才找到熟悉的地标，最终跌跌撞撞地进了酒店的门。进去后他乘电梯到八楼，跟门卡斗争了好一会儿才成功打开门。要是Erik在这儿，他有点消沉地想，不到一秒钟他就把门打开了。

他把东西扔在窗边的扶手椅上，从行李箱里拿出干净衣服，去了浴室。他的衣服汗湿了，很不舒服，他得先脱掉再进浴室，然后把水开到最大。第一阵凉爽让他哆嗦了一下，也让他清醒了一点。

清醒之后，他就想到这趟旅途的目的是拉开距离，逼自己理性思考这段关系。他闭上眼睛，额头靠到瓷砖上。老天。他在干什么啊？一个人去酒吧玩，喝个半醉，和陌生人跳舞，像是为派对狂热的十八岁一样。很有趣，他不能否认。但是这也很 _孤独_ ，他当时没有意识到，但他现在意识到了：他想念Erik，程度之尖锐让他 _疼痛_ 。Erik不怎么跳舞，跳得也不怎么好，但是只要他们去酒吧或者派对，Erik就会陪他进舞池。Charles渴了的时候Erik就会为他拿来饮料。之后他们一起回家，他们漫步过街道，他的手臂自在地环在Charles肩上，Charles大笑的时候会靠进Erik的颈窝。他们回到家，脱掉衣服，有时会来一场酒后性爱，有时只是倒在床上，抱着彼此沉沉睡去。第二天早上醒来什么也不想做，只想靠近彼此。

现在，旅馆房间似乎空旷寂静得令人害怕。只有他，和明早醒来会有的宿醉，他那么想要Erik，他得坐下来头埋进膝盖里深呼吸，才能让头不那么晕。

他们身上 _发生_ 了什么？他完全不知道他们是怎么失去那么多曾经拥有的东西的，他知道的是他们不能再像以前一样继续下去了。他们不能这样生活下去了，连友好的室友也算不上，而他们曾经向彼此承诺的要多得多。

他清洁完毕，关掉水，慢慢擦干自己。他瞥见洗手池上面镜子里的镜像，停下来看进那双充血的蓝眼睛，和一张比他实际感觉更加疲惫的脸。他需要刮胡子，喝一大口水，还有一夜好眠。他把剃须刀忘在家里了，所以第一件事只能等了。不过冰箱里有瓶装水可以止渴。然后他倒进床里，勉强在睡着前给自己盖上了被子。

*

早上，他的嘴里尝起来像是木屑，他的头也痛。唯一让他起床的是十点三十他还得再做一场关于他的另一部分研究的展示。窗帘落下，只有一隙清晨的阳光漏进窗户。他在黑暗里摸索了一会儿，这才想起床头灯，又花了会功夫才打开。他揉揉太阳穴，半裸地坐在床边，喝掉半瓶水，然后去找合适的衣服穿。

他系好领带，把头发梳得稍微像样点，然后看了看手表：9:14.还有些时间。

他想了一下，从包里拿出手机打开。低电量警告显示在屏幕上，但那不是他关注的：他收到了一条来自Erik的短信，凌晨12:37发送。

晚安，就这么一句。但这已经令他喜出望外。过去他们只要分开就会一直发短信，然而最近他们没有这种习惯了。他都忘掉那种在手机上看到Erik名字的惊喜了。

他坐回去，手指滑动打了电话，Erik的声音透出明显的疲惫：“喂？”他这才意识到时机可能不好。

“抱歉，”他说，“我打扰了什么吗？”

“不，没有，继续说。”

“嗨，早上好。嗯。我只是想打个电话，看看你怎么样。”

“我很好。你呢？”

“很好，不错。呃。我有点头痛。希望你也在这儿。”

他眨眼。 _愚蠢！他已经觉得你无能，粘人，只想要他在身边为你忙乎了。_

“呃，”他迅速纠正，“并不是我想——想让你离开你的工作。你应该很忙吧。”

令他吃惊的是Erik说，“不，我也希望我和你在一起。扫描同样的文件二十次都出问题，我累死了。这还是实习生弄砸并且差点损坏机器 _之后_ 的事。”

他的声音里有足够的干巴巴的幽默，听起来并不完全是生气。于是Charles尝试着笑了一下。“听起来很麻烦。”

“是很麻烦。还让人生气。”

“嗯。”

他们静了一会儿，然后Erik慢慢地说，“我可以跟你说说？如果你有时间？”

“噢！当然了。是的，我……我没有事情。”

他漏掉了Erik的开头，因为他忙着为突然的、令人眩晕的希望而激动。Erik主动亲近他。Erik在 _努力_ 。

接下来的一个小时，他就躺在床上，像个青少年一样对着手机咯咯发笑，一边激动着一边试图进行对话。Erik用最丰富、最戏剧化的语言表达他的恼怒，Charles就听着。他都忘记只是 _听着_ Erik讲故事就能很快活了，不用同时进行多项任务，不用一边改论文一边心不在焉地点头，不用因为很累而屏蔽Erik的声音。Erik就算生气，声音也低沉磁性，似乎能渗进空气，沉进他的皮肤，如同一场温暖美好的沐浴，舒适平和。

一声敲门让他从沉醉中醒过来。他起来，精神上的手指探索了一下，就知道门外是Logan。他不用看时钟就知道他完全失去时间概念了。“哦……该死。Erik，我很抱歉，但是我迟到了。我得走了。”

他能听到Erik的笑意。“你自己的展示迟到，教授？表现得不错，我看。”

“闭嘴，”Charles充满喜爱地回嘴，“我……我等会打给你？或者如果你忙的话，你可以打给我？”

“是的，我有些工作要做，不过我会在你睡觉之前打给你的？” 

“好的，很好。好的，再见。”

“嘿，Charles？”

“嗯？”

“我想你。”

Charles下床下了一半，呆住了。他的呼吸在喉咙里停了一拍，他的心脏痛苦地扭了一下。“我也想你。”他在能够开口说话之后说。 _我该死的那么想你。_

他不确定Erik有没有领会到他的全部心意，不过他没有时间细说了：Logan喊他了，“教授，你在里面吗？我们还有十分钟，快点。” 

“来了！”Charles喊回去。他对Erik说，“再见。”然后等不到答复就冲出了门。

*

他一进校园就进入了学术模式，直到将近九点Logan送他回旅馆时才出来。他们和几个别的讲演者、一些感兴趣的学生出去吃了晚餐。Charles一晚上都被迷住了，有个女孩能穿过坚硬的物体，另一个头稍微动一下就能降雨。分手前他们互相交换了联络信息，以备他们来纽约或者他又来加拿大之需。

他回到房间，大脑立刻换挡，心猛跳了一下，他想起了Erik说好今晚给他打电话的。他匆忙给今早就没电的手机充上电，等到开机查看短信。

没有短信和消息，但是没事，夜晚还早呢。

他用房间里的开水壶煮了些水，又用行李箱里带来的茶包给自己泡了杯茶。然后，他确认自己的手机音量调到了最高之后，他上床，伸开双腿，打开电视。

他看到的第一个节目是曲棍节比赛的下半场，他看的云里雾里。曲棍节更像是Erik喜欢的东西，就像足球之于Charles。也许，他想，一边看着一个选手撞上另一个选手，力道几乎能撞碎骨头，他和Erik什么时候能一起来次加拿大。他很确定在加拿大可以看不少曲棍球，一起来会很有意思的。他记下，Erik打来的时候可以提一下。夏天不错，因为那时候他至少会休几个星期的假。曲棍球赛季会在夏天前结束吗？他不知道，得查一下。

比赛结束，他换着频道，跳过深夜肥皂剧和新闻，最后在CSI连播马拉松上停下。尽管他下定决心要等电话，看完一集他已经觉得昏昏欲睡了，眼皮耷拉，四肢也越来越沉重。他打个哈欠，起来刷牙换睡衣，然后查看手机。还是没有消息，不过手机电已充满，于是他把手机带到床上，放在床头柜上。 

十一点来了又过去。他又看掉一集，一直在情节里寻找漏洞，然后找到了四个。正好午夜的时候他查看手机，还是什么都没有。

好吧，他思考，对Erik来说这还早。Erik算是个夜猫子，而且工作时也有可能忘记时间。Charles纠结着要不要自己打给Erik，但是想了一会儿，他认为Erik可能在做什么重要的事情，他不想冒险打断。于是他把手机放回到闹钟边，看着CSI，睡意渐长。

他不确定什么时候睡过去的，不过他意识到的下一件事情就是耳朵里闹钟叫得吵人。他呻吟了一下，伸手按上小睡的按钮，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼。他试着坐起来，背部和颈部一阵痛。他闷住一声呻吟，立马定住了。

他差不多是趴着入睡的，显然现在他要为此付出代价了。他慢慢地让自己换成坐姿，前后活动脖子，尽量舒缓僵硬。他成功地站起来，背部仍然刺痛，他又原地站了一会儿，前后活动背部，放松痉挛的肌肉。

年纪大了，他打趣地想。他转过来拿床头柜上的手表，手指划过手机的时候愣住了。

Erik。Erik的电话。该死。

他匆忙拿起手机，解锁屏幕，手指戳收件箱然后——

什么也没有。没有未接来电，没有短信，没有语音邮件。他过了一会儿才明白这是什么意思。他明白的时候，忍不住感到一阵严重的失望，似乎他的胃都要被扯出喉咙了。

Erik没有打来。Erik连短信也没有想到，这本来不是什么大事，但是Charles原本以为他们正在亲近彼此，正在开始回到好的道路上。Charles以为他们终于前进的时候却后退了——感觉不亚于失败。 

_别这么夸张，_ 他告诉自己， _Erik可能只是忘记了。他很忙。_ 而且Charles自己也睡着了，铃声响了他也不一定能醒来。这他妈只不过是个晚安电话。他不应该这么紧张了。他这样完全是犯傻。

他对自己有点生气，穿好衣服，8:30做完了出门的准备。8:45Logan到了，接他去大会的闭幕座谈会。他关上手机，放进口袋，试图不要再想Erik。

*

下午三点，Moira来机场接他，带他去吃了一顿迟来的午餐。他告诉了她会议的所有细节，而她跟他说了和父母在小别墅共度的周末，毫无保留。她的父母显然是认定她到死都是老处女了。这样的消极观点让她决定要加快和Sean的时间表，也就是说，她庄重地解释道，她要在这周末就启动这一计划。“这一计划”包括下周五的喝酒和一场电影。

“没什么复杂的，”Moira喝了一口冰茶，对他说，“我不想用什么奢华的地方吓到他。我觉得第一次约会就去高级餐厅不太适合他。但是我不想一个人去。你和Erik也应该来，四人约会。”

Charles对着她眨眼睛，“为什么？”

“因为，”她哼了一声，从他的盘子里偷了一根薯条，“因为有别人在更轻松。更自在。就算这次约会变成了彻底的灾难，我也可以指望你们帮我撤出来，不惹什么麻烦。”

“ _撤出来_ ，”Charles重复道，被逗乐了，“你知道，有时候我怀疑你有没有真的离开军队。”

“我没有，”Moira承认，“教室只是另一种战场。”

她得到了至少问一下Erik下周五安排的承诺，之后载他回了家。他倾身斜过控制板，快速地亲了一下她的脸颊，然后拿起行李箱，在她开上街道的时候向她挥手。

他打开门锁，快速地用头脑扫描了一下房子，没人在家。真是毫不惊讶。他叹了口气，再次关上身后的门，把行李箱拉到卧室里，疲惫地扑到床上，面朝下。

简单的休息变成了三小时的午睡。他醒来时，做的第一件事情就是看看Erik在不在房子里，然后看看手机的消息。还是什么都没有。

他疲惫地揉揉眼睛，看了一眼床头柜的闹钟。然后他的目光被旁边的照片绊住了。照片上，他和Erik站在大峡谷的边缘，他的胳膊环在Erik的腰上，Erik的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。他们都在微笑——更像是大笑，张开了嘴，兴高采烈。他记得那一刻，清楚无比：大二的春假他们公路旅行，到了大峡谷，请一位过路人给他们拍了照片。他们得尽快照完，因为还有几个其他的人想要他们选的好位置。但是相机一直出问题，过了几分钟Charles才意识到Erik故意弄坏了相机的机械装置，让他们在那儿多站一会儿，因为他注意到了Charles很喜欢那里的风景。Charles明白之后开始大笑，笑得太厉害，都不能做好姿势照相了。Erik在一个完美的时刻放开了相机，胶卷上永远留下了他们喜不自胜的影像。

突然他就生气得不行，他站起来从卧室冲到客厅。他们有过感情。他们有过无与伦比的感情，而现在感觉Charles是唯一还在乎的人，这让他 _怒不可遏_ 。他不清楚心里迸发出来的决心其来何自，但是他欢迎它，让它缓解内心的痛苦，给他带来崭新的、意想不到的能量。

他要是不争一回就放弃婚姻，那他就该死了。

*

Erik回家的时候Charles还在睡觉。但是Erik躺到他身边时他醒过来了。他一定是弄出了声响，因为Erik轻声道，“抱歉，没想吵醒你。”

“嗯，”Charles嘟囔道，转过来对着他。黑暗里Erik只是一道剪影。“你刚进来？”

“是啊。又是深夜。你回来顺利吗？”

“是的，Moira接的我。”

“那就好。”

几声沙沙作响后，Erik安定下来。他的热度充满了Charles身边的空间，但是没怎么碰到。他填满了他的那一半床，就像Charles一样。他们之间的那一道缝几不可见，突然却令人感到深不可测。

他触碰Erik的大脑，发现它疲惫，几乎快睡着了，但不是特别易怒。他受到鼓励，靠过来补上了他们间的空白，头靠到Erik的肩膀上，手臂放在Erik的肚子上。Erik感到之后僵硬了一下，但是没有挣脱。过了一会儿，他甚至把手放上Charles的肩膀，拉他再靠近一些。

“我很抱歉昨天没有打电话，”一片寂静中他说，“我有事情被缠住了。”

“没关系，”Charles低声说，“我想也是。睡吧。”

*

一如既往，闹钟在5:30响起，Erik手指按了一下关掉它，小心地从身上拿走Charles的胳膊，下床为晨跑做准备。不过这天早上，在Erik穿上鞋子、把iPod放进口袋、走出门的时候，Charles下定决定要保持清醒。Erik的意识走过街道，Charles掀开被子，穿上汗衫，走过过道到了厨房。他打了个哈欠，在橱柜里找到合适的平底锅，然后打开冰箱。幸运的是，Charles在多伦多的时候Erik去买了东西。所以冰箱至少有基本的库存。他拿出鸡蛋纸托和牛奶，一边让开水壶煮水。

一个小时之后，Erik的意识重新出现在Charles的意识范围内。前门打开之前，时间刚够他倒好一杯热咖啡，从抽屉里拿出一把叉子。Erik走进来，几乎直接走过厨房了，他戴着耳机，心不在焉。不过他马上就意识到灯在不该亮的时候亮着，走了回来。

“这是怎么回事？”他问道，看见Charles穿着汗衫，站在炉子旁，手上拿着铲子，眉毛抬起来，“你为什么醒着？”

“我想在你走之前给你做早餐，”Charles回答道，将一块薄饼(pancake)翻到旁边已经装了两块的碟子里，“如果你没时间坐下来吃，我可以打包。我有一个纸袋什么的。”

有那么一会儿，Erik看起来完全是困惑。然后他慢慢点了头，说，“是啊。我要去办公室，打包比较好。我……我要去冲个澡。”

他身上轻微出汗，说明外面很凉快，因为Erik跑的很多，一般都会出很多汗。除非是有一阵凉风在他回来之前吹凉他皮肤上的汗水并且吹干一部分，他的上衣很有可能湿透。不过这天早上，上衣只是轻微汗湿，领子周围变成深色，痕迹朝着肚子上逐渐变小。尽管如此，他看起来很可口。他的下颌上悬着一粒汗，Charles只想用拇指抹去。

“是啊，”他说，垂下眼睛，“你洗完我就好了。”

Erik点头，消失在过道那头。过了一会儿，Charles听到水声，想象了一下，就那么一下，关掉炉子，加入到Erik的热水下。不过那样肯定会让他们俩都迟到，这就毁了他今早努力的新开始了。也许下次，他下了结论，一边将最后一块薄饼倒到盘子上，去找保鲜膜。

等他把Erik的早餐装好在干净的小外带盒里，他自己也要准备出发了。所以他回到卧室，找到干净的裤子和像样的衬衫。Erik从浴室里出来的时候，Charles正在戴手表，然后把手机放到口袋里。

“我把你的早餐放到柜台上了。”Charles对他说，尽量不要太明显地盯着一股水滑下Erik的肚子，消失在腰上围着的毛巾边缘。离上一次他看见Erik刚洗完澡出来似乎有永远那么久了，而他袒露胸膛的样子几乎让Charles屏息。

“嗯，”他继续说，抽离目光，“柜台上还有咖啡。我不确定它有多热，不过应该至少还是温的。我最好走了。”

他快要走到门边了，这时他的手表收紧，力道足以让他停下。“嘿，”Erik说，走向他，“都还好吗？”

“什么？当然了。”Charles微笑，“为什么不好？”

“没什么。只是……”Erik停在他面前，抬起他的脸。他的眼神深沉而尖锐，寻找着Charles的眼睛。奇怪的是，Charles发现很难保持眼神接触。

“没什么，”Erik最后说，“谢谢。”他倾过身，在Charles嘴唇上快速啄了一下，捏了捏他的肩膀，然后转身走向衣柜，“你该走了。不想迟到吧。”

“是啊。”Charles在门口停顿了一下，看着Erik弯下腰从地板上捡起袜子，让Charles很好地欣赏到了他的屁股。Erik回头看过来，Charles脸红了，猛地松开放在门上的拇指，“我这就——我要走了。”

他们结婚了，老天啊。他们结婚三年了，之前谈了四年恋爱。为什么他突然 _害羞_ 到这种让人尴尬的地步？

他从书房拿起公文包，走出门。

Erik的吻尽管短暂，一早上都在他的嘴上燃烧。

（以下有Alex/Hank情节）

 

*

余下的这个星期，他都尽力在早上6点之前把自己拉起来，在Erik跑步的时候做早餐。如果晚上Erik回来得足够早，他也做好晚餐，或者从习惯的外卖餐馆点好外卖。有点累——他根本算不上早起的人，比平常早起一个小时，昏沉沉地在厨房里忙活也近乎挣扎——但这也确实带来了不少好处。早起一个小时让他觉得比平时更有效率，早餐还在炉子上的时候他也可以改些作业。另外，一个人在厨房里看窗外日出也很美好。

更重要的是，过去几天Erik的头脑开始温暖起来，足够令他振奋了。他的思绪中，那些Charles习惯的急躁、疲惫和恼怒的激流变得更少。有一两回，Erik甚至接近于心满意足。一天中的大部分时间他仍然在外面，但是Charles自己忙着期刊、论文和实验室，这时候比较容易忘记房子有多空。

星期五，他的课12:30才开始，所以他10:30给Erik的办公室打电话，一个听起来很忙碌的秘书告诉他，是的，Lehnsherr先生在办公室，不，他今天午餐应该没有安排。她问Charles想不想留句话，但是Charles说了不，感谢了她，然后挂掉，去拿钥匙。

去他喜欢的速食店只用开一会儿车。他到的时候Alex在柜台后面，Charles走进门他的眼睛就亮起来了。“嘿，教授！好久没见！”

“Alex，”Charles亲切地招呼道，门在他身后关上，铃响了一声，“我最近很忙。”

“今天朋友没来？”

“没有，只有我。”他走上前，看着玻璃后整齐摆放的食材，手指指向柜台边粗体黄字写着“特色推荐”的贴纸，“特色推荐怎么样，十分满分打几分？”

“八分，”Alex马上说，戴上手套，“你想要那个还是老样子？”

Charles研究了一会儿菜单上特色推荐的图片，最后决定道，“给我一份特色推荐，和一份犹太洁食(kosher)，加上一片柠檬。”

“没问题。”Alex从身后的微波炉里拿面包，一边随口说，“下次你过来，应该再带上你的那个助教。”

“嗯？Hank？”

“是的，就是那个。”Charles狡黠地看了他一眼，Alex防备地说，“他给小费很多，就是这样。大方的顾客总是很好的。”

“哦，当然，当然了。”

有一回上完早课，他带Hank来吃过一次午餐。Hank在收银台摸出了二十块，而他的三明治只要六块。Alex把零钱还给他，但是Hank同时拿不住三明治和钱，硬币一直往下掉。最后他脸红得不行，就结结巴巴地说，“留下零钱吧。”然后跌跌撞撞走向Charles坐的桌子，Charles一直都在看着，非常开心。后来，他问Charles柜台后面的那人是不是……特别 _友好_ 。而Charles大笑，告诉他下次去的时候不如把电话号码写在餐巾上递过柜台。

此后他们没有再来过。Charles陷进了工作，Hank自己还有很多学校的事情要参加，他们过去几个星期连一起悠闲地买杯咖啡都没有时间，更别提午餐了。Charles有一两回好奇过，Hank自己有没有鼓起勇气再去一次速食店，但是显然他没有。

“我会带他来的，”Alex算账的时候Charles保证道，“他很喜欢博物馆。我推荐自然历史博物馆，如果你有时间的话。”

Alex脸红了，“嗯，谢谢。我会记住的。”

Charles给他留下小费和一声快活的再见。他打开车里的收音机，调到最有活力的音乐，开向Erik的办公室的十五分钟里一直跟着唱。他走进Erik的大楼的电梯里时，感觉相对轻松精神些。这个情绪见Erik很好，他愉快地想，走进32楼，墙上黑色凸起的字体告诉他这是 WORTHINGTON & PLATT。

招牌一定是新的——他不记得上次来的时候它挂在哪里。想到这里，离他上一次过来也有一段时间了。可能至少有几个月了。

他到了前台，秘书是个他不认识的女孩，再次强调了他很久没有来过Erik工作的地方的事实。她告诉他Lehnsherr先生现在正在办公室工作，没有提前预约不能打扰。即使在Charles亮出婚介后，那个女孩——Carmen Wright，根据键盘旁放的名牌——还是坚持Lehnsherr先生不能被打扰。

“好吧，”她看起来像是要打电话给保安了，Charles友好地说，“那就让我叫他一声吧。”

“他的电话由我转接。”Wright小姐说，没有被打动。

“哦，我说的不是电话。”Charles对她说，然后伸展开去，穿过这层楼上其他人的噪音，找到Erik的位置。一般来说，要在一群人中精准定位一个人要付出些努力，但是他很熟悉Erik的头脑，找到它就像认出自己的一样。Erik的办公室，他发现，没有变化：仍然在过道那头，转角右边，位置正好能欣赏到纽约的天际线。Erik的头脑正在其中运转，每小时一百英里的速度。Charles几乎不愿意打扰他了，所以他等到Erik的思绪稍事休息的时候才插入， _Erik？_

Erik马上停下了。 _Charles？_

_嘿。我在前台。让我进来？_

困惑减慢了Erik头脑中的激流。 _你在这儿做什么？_

_我带了午餐。如果你没时间，我放下来就走。不过你的新秘书没有预约就不让我进来。_ Charles看向Wright小姐，她的眼睛警惕地眯了起来。 _如果你还要等一会儿，我相当确定她要拉我出去脱衣服搜身了。_

_好的，我来了。_

过了一会儿，Erik出现在过道里，走向他们。Charles不认为是自己想象出了Erik看到他站在桌旁手上晃着三明治袋子时眼睛亮起来的样子。

“Carmen，”他走近时说。

她猛地转过椅子，“Lehnsherr先生！”

“谢谢你的谨慎，”Erik说，走过去挽起Charles的手臂，“不过他是和我一起的。”

“哦！”怀疑的表情立刻消失了，“我是不是应该——他需要一个名牌吗这样……？”

“不，没有必要。”Erik向她保证，带着Charles走向办公室。

他们走过几个同事的隔间，他们胳膊下夹着文件焦急地冲来冲去。Charles看着他们问，“上午很忙？”

“一直都这样。”Erik回答道。他们走进Erik宽敞的办公室，Erik关上身后的门，让Charles随便坐，“我没想到你会来。”

“唔，我提前打电话问了你有没有午餐预约，Carmen告诉我你没有。所以我决定带过来午餐。”

“那些三明治是你的速食店的吗？”

你的速食店。总有一天他要带Erik过去，让它变成他们的速食店。Charles诱惑地摇摇袋子，“独一无二(The one and only)。”

Erik嘴边坚硬的线条变柔软了。“谢谢。省下我离开办公室的麻烦了。”

“省下某个可怜的实习生离开办公室的麻烦了，你是说，”Charles开玩笑地纠正道，坐到办公桌对面的椅子里，从袋子里拿出一个三明治。

Erik真的因此笑了，声音让人吃惊而温暖，Charles就那么望了他一会儿。Erik注意到他的目光，笑容散去。“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Charles说，摇头让自己不要继续发呆，“只是……我有段时间没听到你大笑了。就这样。”

他希望自己不要脸红得像是第一次约会一样。这种新的不自在让他烦恼又尴尬，他希望Erik不要注意到他们双目相接时他耳朵的热度。

“是啊，”Erik拿过他的三明治，慢慢地说，“我想也是有段时间了。”

Charles看见桌上打开的文件夹，文件从这一头摊到那一头，能贴的地方都贴满了即时贴。“你很忙吗？”他问道，自己的三明治放在袋子里。“如果你忙的话，我可以走。反正半个小时内我就要去学校了。我不想打扰你。”

Erik犹豫了一会儿，看向电脑。然后他抱歉地说，“我想让你留下来，但是我得在一点前完成表格。”

“没事。”Charles向他保证，再次站起来。他小心地把椅子放回去，不确定地站了一会儿，手里拿着三明治袋子。然后他点头，走向门。“待会儿再见。”

“嘿，Charles？”

他的手停在门上。“嗯？”

“谢谢。我会尽量七点前回来的。”

Charles眨眼。“真的？”

Erik平淡地耸耸肩，打开三明治。“我今天没有平时那么多工作。另外，这是星期五。我可以好好睡一晚。”

“哦。当然了，睡眠很重要。对了，我可以订外卖。你想吃中餐吗？”

“意大利菜怎么样？”过了一秒，Erik随意地加上，“也许再看部电影？”

一起在家的一晚。离他们上次有时间这么多好像有永远那么久。那些早起的早晨已经开始见效了吗？Charles的心跳了一下。

“好的。我要选电影才行？”

他试探地对Erik微笑，高兴地看到他回了一个完全露出了锋利的牙齿的微笑，眼神温暖。

最后他上课迟到了十分钟，但这完全值得。


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我终于及时为我亲爱的WUBBY的生日写出来了这章。生日快乐，KAGE，我爱你，希望你今天最最快乐。我完全没有迟到，因为我们大概有14个小时的时差。*把一百只柯基放到你膝盖上*  
> 我会再写一章+尾声或者只是一个长长长长的尾声。我现在就会开始写。就现在。我保证。

那天晚上，他拿出Erik喜欢的那家意大利餐馆的外卖菜单，靠在厨房柜台旁的高脚椅上。他考虑着选哪样，一条腿缠在椅子腿上保持平衡。他午餐吃得早，现在很饿，菜单上的每一样看起来都让人垂涎欲滴。从过去的经验来看，阿尔夫雷多白脱奶油面(fettuccine alfredo)美味极了，但烤乳酪馅饼(calzone)也是如此。Erik两样都喜欢，但是通常根据情绪不同有所偏好。

他想过给Erik发短信，问他今晚想吃什么。他还来不及这么做，手机就响了。他心不在焉地推开高脚椅，去门厅的包里拿手机，一路拿着菜单看。也许今晚改变一下节奏不错。他们可以试试以前从来没吃过的菜。

他看了一眼屏幕，不认识的号码。很可能是打错的号码，Charles接了，“喂？”

“Xavier教授？”

那个声音里的紧张立刻吸引了Charles的注意力。“我是？你是谁？”

“嗯，嗨。我叫Scott。Scott Summers。我哥哥叫Alex。他上你的课。他还参加了变协，我想。变种人学生协会？”

“是的，我当然认识Alex。今天早些时候还见过他。发生什么了吗？”

电话那头响起了一声颤抖的呼气。“Alex惹麻烦了，我在他的东西里找到你的号码，我想你能……我想你能帮忙。”

Charles放下菜单，立马走向门口。“什么样的麻烦？我能做什么？”

“我不知道。他就是——他打架，然后警察来了，带走了他和其他几个人。他们给他用了抑制剂，然后他真的——他很生气，我吓坏了，我不知道怎么办所以跑走了，然后我——”

“Scott，慢一点。”Charles把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，穿上鞋子，拿起大衣和围巾。“呼吸一会儿，这就对了，很好。现在告诉我，Alex现在在哪里？”

“在警察局，我想。我没有收到任何通知，已经——老天，已经过去两个小时左右了。”

“好的，你在哪里？”

“在家里。”

“好的，我要你呆在那里，好吗？我去解决这件事，别担心。”

就在他从门口的钥匙收纳盘(key dish)里拿出钥匙的时候，门打开了，Erik风一样地刮进来，神色疲惫。七点了。没有晚餐，Erik的头脑又一次变得易怒，午餐时的愉快情绪此刻只剩下回忆。他的疲惫中唯一留存的积极情绪，就是对热腾腾的晚餐和Charles靠在他身边、在沙发上共度恬静夜晚的期待。

该死。他得失望了，一眨眼他的失望就会变成愤怒。Charles的胃跳动了一下。

Erik把钥匙放在门厅的桌子上，看了一眼Charles，皱眉。“你要去哪里？”

“我——Scott，我等会就给你打回去，好吗？哪里也别去。”他挂掉电话，手机放进大衣口袋里，回答道，“我很抱歉，Erik，但是出事了。我把外卖菜单留在柜台上了，DVD里面放了《星球大战》。”

Erik茫然地瞪着他。“出事了？什么事？”

“不是我想要烦你的事情——”

“你没有烦我，”Erik说，声音接近于生气边缘。他的手在公文包把手上握得紧紧的，他还眯起了眼睛。“发生什么了？”他像是要准备开始吵架。

“Erik，拜托——”

“不行。你先是抱怨我总是不在家，我努力为你回来的时候，又总是有事情发生——”

“那不是真的。”

“星期天你去了多伦多。今天，我本来可以晚上呆在办公室的，”Erik咆哮道，眼睛冒出火光。“如果你只是想让我回家浪费时间，何必呢？”

浪费时间。Charles拉回他的心电感应能力，收起来，防止怒气外泄。

“我的学生，”他尖锐地说，努力控制住脾气，“今晚惹上了麻烦，警察来了。我要去看看我能不能帮上忙。”

Erik的怒气马上就停下了。他呆住，眉毛聚在一起。“什么？”

“你不是说我根本不在乎变种人了吗？”Charles厉声说，还是控制不住脾气。“好吧，现在我在乎了。这是你想要的，是不是？”他现在才意识到，之前的指责仍然令他感到刺痛。Charles试图做一些Erik想要的好事情，Erik却表现得好像是他想要放弃他们共度的夜晚一样，好像是他轻浮、变化无常、欠考虑一样？操他妈的。

“你不如坐在这里，点些意大利菜，想想你为一个丈夫浪费时间受了多少苦吧。”他尖刻地挖苦道，“你得强迫自己回家真是他妈 _可惜_ 啊。给自己叫点吃的，就不是完全浪费时间了。然后回办公室吧，这样至少你能去你真正想去的地方。”

他愤怒地大步走过Erik，但他还没来得及把手放上门把手，Erik就说，“等等。”

他犹豫了一下，转动门把手打开了门。他走向门外的台阶，Erik跟在他后面，忙着追他，靴子在人行道上的落叶上嘎吱作响。

“Charles，等等。”

Charles停下了，不过仅仅是为了打开车门。Erik利用了这短短的间歇，手放到驾驶座的门上，让Charles没法打开。“你说这孩子是个变种人？”

Charles阴郁地怒视他。“那重要吗？”

Erik叹口气，“我跟你一起去。”

“我不想让你把宝贵的时间浪费在我身上。”Charles冷笑。

他的语气让闪电在Erik的脑海边缘不祥地轰鸣，然后又慢慢地消去了。他明显在努力克制自己，这比其他任何事都能让Charles的怒气冷却下来。“听着，”Erik指出，做出安抚的手势，“如果他有法律上的麻烦，身边有个律师会方便些，不是吗？”

有那么一会儿，他任由心中的怨愤酝酿升腾。发脾气感觉很好，比只是疲惫伤心要好。但是理性上，他知道执着于负面情绪是任性的，也对赢回Erik的目标毫无益处，更重要的是，对眼前的任务毫无益处。Erik是对的：如果事态严重，Alex会需要律师的，至少需要一个懂得法律制度的人。

他点头，“好吧，进来。”

Erik放开驾驶座的门，走到车那边坐到乘客座上。他们系上安全带，一言不发，两人之间的空气沉重而充满压力。不过至少Erik怒气的锯齿状锋刃——还有Charles自己的——已经消去了。残留的是一种不舒服的寂静，如同有实体般令他们战栗，Charles手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

Charles努力忽视Erik的目光，拿出手机，重新打给Scott。他打开扩音器，收集相关信息——就他所知道的来看，Alex被拘留在28号分区警署，他还没有打电话，除此之外Scott就不知道了——还要在电话上多跟他说一会儿，确保他一切都好再挂断。

他的声音一消失，尴尬的沉默就又回来了，如同呛人的烟雾。Charles踩油门的力气大了点儿，急着快点到警局，离开汽车的封闭空间，急着呼吸空气。

“对不起。”突然，Erik静静地说。

“什么？”

“对不起。因为我说回家是浪费时间。你知道我不是那个意思。”

他可以接受这个道歉。他可以接受道歉，宽宏大量地对Erik说没关系，但他没有，反而发出了怨言，“我知道吗？”

他的一部分马上后悔了挑衅，疑惑自己为什么不能让事情过去。一部分看到Erik的眉毛受惊挑起又感到了恶意的满足。“肯定啊，你肯定知道。”

几个月来他都将胸中堆积的郁闷强加桎梏，此刻一泻而出。他尽力了，但仍不能克制住声音中的严厉，“我真的不知道，Erik。我感觉自己再也不了解我们之间的事情了。也许你应该告诉我。”

Erik现在是直白地凝视着他，表情受挫，“告诉你？告诉你 _什么_ ？”

Charles几乎停下了汽车。他几乎猛地踩下刹车停到路边，这样他就可以他妈的大笑一场，因为如果Erik没有注意到他们的婚姻出现了严重问题，如果Erik没有意识到他们之间有问题，那这他妈还有什么意义？

然而他继续平稳驾驶，方向盘上的手指节发白。“没什么。”他咬着牙说。什么都没有。

“Charles……”

“他叫Alex Summers。”Charles说，眼睛盯着路面。他现在不能看着Erik。如果不是Alex可能需要Erik做法律顾问，Charles会停车让他出去，因为他需要空间呼吸，或者是大笑到哭泣为止，因为他妈的这一刻他感觉糟糕透顶，无法忍受靠近他的丈夫。他只想离开。

“什么？”Erik愣了一会才说，显然是对话题的跳转感到困惑。

Charles深呼吸，“我的学生。我们要去见的那个。他叫Alex Summers。他去年上了我的变种研究的课。他在那家速食店工作。他的弟弟给我打的电话，告诉我他惹麻烦了。应该是打架了，有人叫了警察。”

即使他紧紧收起了心电感应能力，他也知道Erik的头脑正在换挡，从一个问题跳到下一个，正是这种高效的区域划分让他成为了一个好律师。他们的争吵还没结束，完全没有，但是Erik和Charles一样能够暂时搁置。目前，他们面对着更重要的事情。

“好的，”Erik说，“Alex Summers，他的能力是什么？”

“他可以从身体中释放出震荡性的能量波。”

“危险？”

“相当。”

Erik发出思考的声音。“如果他在打架时使用了能力，那就对他更不利了。”

Charles做了个苦相。“那就让我们希望他仅仅使用了拳头吧。”

他们到了警署，前台认识Erik，于是他们跳过了自我介绍和身份证检查的环节。“28号分区警署，”他们被引进入口时Erik解释道，“我们有不少案子在这儿。”

“有什么你能请他帮忙的朋友吗？”Charles低声说。

“实际上，有的。我跟一个警探喝过酒。Darwin是个好人。我可以给他打电话。”

Charles点头表示感谢，“谢谢。”

他们被带到了拘留牢房，大部分都是空的，有一个住着一个醉鬼，一个关着三个互相炫耀熊猫眼和各种伤痕的人。Charles看到这一列最后一个的时候，坐在冷板凳上低着头的Alex抬起目光，看见来人是谁之后跳了起来。“教授！”

Charles抓住栏杆。“Alex。你还好吗？”

“是的，我——我还好，我只是——你在这里做什么？” 

“你弟弟打电话给我说了发生的事情。”

“Scott？”Alex睁大眼睛，“他还好吗？”

“他很好，他在家里。”Alex看起来没怎么受伤，除了脸颊上开始消退的深色淤青。Charles  
靠近检查，发现他右手的关节裂开，破皮发红。“拳头打架？”

尽管Charles确保自己语气中没有任何谴责的暗示，Alex的表情还是动摇了。他垂下眼睛，喃喃说，“他们先开始的。”

“告诉我发生了什么。”Erik突然插话，进一步走进Alex的视线内。

怀疑掠过Alex的脸。“你是谁？”

Charles差点伸手放上Erik的肩膀，但在触碰到之前收回了手。他把手收到背后，解释道，“Alex，这是我的丈夫，Erik。他是律师，专门受理变种人相关的案子。如果你告诉他具体发生了什么，他能帮助你。”

“你是Erik？”Alex看着他，“那个总是要犹太洁食三明治的人？”

Erik看向正向他微笑的Charles，“我说过的，他在速食店工作。听着，你们俩为什么不谈谈呢？我去看看怎么让Alex出来。”

“要保释，”Erik对他说，“有保释金他们也不会放变种人。”

Charles叹气，“那我去看看。”

一位友善的警官陪他从拘留牢房出去解决钱的问题。谢天谢地，他被告知金额并不惊人。他们不接受个人支票，他身上也没有2000美元的现金，于是他得跑出去找个还在营业的地方，开一张汇票。等他回来的时候，Erik正站在拘留所，和一位年轻瘦削的警官说话，Charles想他应该是Darwin。

“嘿，”他走近时说，“我已经完成了保释，你准备好了我们就可以带Alex出去了。”

Erik退后，给Charles让出空间。“Darwin，这是我的丈夫，Charles。”

Darwin扬起了眉毛。“丈夫？所以那位传说中的配偶终于现身了。”他向Charles伸手微笑，“Armando Muñoz。Darwin是外号。”

“啊，Charles Xavier，”Charles回道，有力地握手，“很高兴认识你。”

“我有点惊讶，”Darwin说，“我注意到了婚戒。但是Erik从来不谈私生活。”他端详了一会儿Charles，然后友好地耸耸肩，“我不确定我对他那重要的另一半什么样子是怎么想象的，不过肯定没有想象到你。”

“我……谢谢你？”

“这是称赞。”Darwin笑着向他保证。

“好了，”Erik说，向Charles点头，“如果你准备好走了……”

“你好了我就好了。”

“那我让一个警官带你去Summers先生那里。”Darwin说。

他让Bell警官带他们去，他让Charles和Alex签了些文件，然后带他们出来。他们离开警署时，Charles问，“我们应该直接送你回家呢，还是先吃个晚餐？Erik和我之前也还没吃，不麻烦的。”

“我真的应该回家，”Alex回答道，揉着头发，“Scott在等我，而且我也不想麻烦……”

“胡说。我们打包带走，你也可以带回去给Scott。”

他们挤进车子，在Charles的手机上搜索Alex的地址。并不远，尽管Alex反复说自己叫出租车就可以了，Charles还是不让他等车。

谢天谢地，车子里有第三个人，Charles和Erik之间的压力不那么明显了，他可以一直和Alex聊天，避免沉默。Alex一开始有点害羞，但是一说到他的弟弟，他就没法闭嘴了。Charles几乎了解了关于Scott的一切，从他在高中最喜欢的科目到Scott想要约去舞会的女孩的身高和眼睛的颜色。Alex那么喜欢他的弟弟，真是可爱极了。他们到了Alex的公寓，他正谈到Scott田径运动会的故事，Charles几乎不愿意切断他。

Alex出去了，Charles摇下他那边的窗户，递过去他们路上买的一盒披萨饼。“保重，”他说，“别惹麻烦了。记住，如果你需要什么，给我打电话。”

Erik靠过控制板，加了一句，“开庭日出来了打电话告诉我，我给你办妥。”

Alex试探地微笑，“谢谢你们。你们两个。我欠你们的情。”

“不要再打架，我们就扯平了。”Charles告诉他。

“说定了。”

他们等到看见他安全地进了楼房，然后从路边开走回家。Alex一走，沉默又回来了，但是并不是很不舒服。Charles不愿意打破这暂时的和平，头靠在窗户上假装睡着了。

他们停到家前面，Erik轻柔地说：“嘿，Charles，起来了。”

“嗯。”Charles说，抬起头。他拿上披萨饼盒子，解开安全带从车子里出来。

他们在客厅吃晚餐，电视开着。看着电视却心不在焉，Charles沉思着，这是他们间的又一道壁垒。他更清楚Erik在看披萨饼而不是电视，和他一样沉浸在自己的思绪中。有时候，他会恼火，电视让他们完全失去交流，在他们之间插入新的隔阂。但是今晚他累了，很高兴有些不用思考的噪音让他们不用谈话。

之后他把纸盘子丢到垃圾桶里，剩下的披萨饼放进密封袋里进冰箱，Erik去了办公室。他洗着手，正在下是要补补新闻还是直接上床时，Erik在客厅门口说，“对不起。”

Charles没有转身，但是关掉了水龙头。“没关系。”

“不，有关系。我……我之前说回家是浪费时间。我不应该这么说。我还说过你不再关心变种人了，那是残酷的、不公平的。”

这一次他接受了道歉，让它进入头脑、真正沉浸下去。是的，足够了。“没事了，Erik。”

“你能看着我吗？”

他的心跳了一下，转过身，靠在洗手池上，手抓着身后台子的边缘。Erik站在门口，嘴唇抿成一道不快的直线。他看起来沮丧、疲惫和伤心。加入我的行列了啊，Charles想。

“你在车子里说了。”Erik继续道，“你说你不再了解我们间的事了。你是……”他犹豫了。

“我是 什么意思？”Charles慢慢吸了一口气。这就是了，不是吗。要么现在说清，要么就再也没法说了。而他已经说了五十次“我很好，没关系”了，太多了。

他抱起双臂，说，“我有话要说。”

Erik吞咽了一下，喉结滑动，但他的表情没变。“好的，我听着。”

他深呼吸，理清思绪，然后点头道，“好的。什么都别说，就这么听一会儿。我知道你注意到了我们的婚姻最近不正常。事情很……不顺利，你不能否认。我们基本上不说话了，说话也是互相大吼大叫。我在家的时候你很少在家，你在家的时候我们也累得什么都不想做。我们不在一起吃饭，我们不交流，我们几乎几个星期没碰过对方。这不是……我知道这不是我答应和你结婚时想要的，Erik。”

他能感到Erik很久都在凝视着他，目光仿佛能穿洞。然后Erik非常安静地说，“你后悔和我结婚了。”

“不，Erik，我不是——”

“你后悔和我结婚了，你现在想离开。你想要离婚，是吗？”怒气掩盖了受伤。Erik从来没学会过用其他的方式面对痛苦。“你想要我起草文件吗？我有个朋友明天早上就能把文件传真过来——"

“Erik，[u]停下[/u]。”他得强忍住脾气。他决心冷静理性地说完话。但他仍然花了会功夫才能无视 Erik身上的敌意。“听着，行吗？我不想离婚。我只是想……我想要一个答案。过去几个月，我们困在……困在灰色地带(limbo)里，我们不能这样继续生活下去了。这样伤害我们两个人，我不想伤害你。我爱你。”

哦，离他上次大声说出来多久了？离他们中任何一方上次说类似的话多久了？厨房的闪烁灯光下，Erik的目光变得锐利，深沉而难懂。他张开嘴，Charles快速截住他，“我爱你。仍然真挚。如果你……如果你不爱我了，那也没关系……”

“Charles——”

“别，拜托了。让我说出来。”即使他深呼吸了，他的肺似乎也没有完全胀起来。他的心脏要么是跳的太快，他都感受不到了，要么就是彻底停止了。话语在他的喉咙里停留了一下，他才强迫自己说出来，“如果你再也不爱我了，那也没关系。我只是需要知道。我不快乐，我知道你也不。如果没有我你更快乐，我……我不想说没有你我也很好，但是我会没事的。如果你不想要这段婚姻，我不想让你感到被困在这里。”

“Charles，”Erik微笑，一阵不可置信席卷了他，“你从哪里——你怎么能 _想到_ 我不爱你呢？不顺利，是的，但是所有的婚姻都不是一帆风顺。我知道我们遇上了困难——”

“不，Erik，不是这样。”他的声音里渗进挫败感。Erik真的不知道他们的关系变得有多破碎吗？他怎么能认为这——这一切，他们所处的一切——是 _正常_ 的？“我们过去每天都谈话。就算应该工作的时候也打长长的漫无主题的电话。我们以前一起吃饭，在所有地方做爱，你会用口交叫我起床，我们俩都迟到，毫不在乎。以前我有时候翘课，因为你想凑上周末，带我出去约会三天。我以前把你从办公室绑架出来，下午在公园里吃冰淇淋，那时候小孩子放学有优惠。你记得吗？”

Erik嘴角的笑容消退了。“Charles……”

“因为我记得，”Charles继续道，喉咙发紧，“我记得，而且我想念。我他妈那么想念你，一直都是，我想念我们过去的样子。你不能对我说我们只是遇上了困难，只要等一等，一切就魔法一般变好了。你从来都不相信奇迹，你相信行动。我现在就是在行动。”

他从洗手池边走开，抬眼遇上Erik的目光，“我要你想一想。今晚什么也别说。我们都累了，弦绷得很紧。但是我需要知道未来会走向哪里。我们。我们会走向哪里，或者不会走向哪里。无论是哪种我都不会对你生气的。我只是厌倦了一无所知。拜托了。”

从Erik头脑里抓住一丝半缕思想的诱惑无比强大，但是他忍住了。他走到门口，与Erik擦肩而过，向后快速瞥了一眼，因为他一半是希望、一半是害怕Erik会拉他回去。但是没有手抓住他，没有声音跟随他。他的胸膛里，失望和解脱缠结着沉下去。

他从过道的柜子里拿上一床毯子，睡在沙发。然后他打开电视，这样就不用听到Erik走动的声音了。最终，一集CSI看到一半，他睡着了。

*

他醒来的时候Erik已经走了。他睁开眼睛的瞬间，就知道自己是一个人在公寓里。那几分钟很长，他唯一能做的事情就是拳头紧紧抓住毯子，用力盯住天花板，不要哭泣。那么就是这样了。Erik的回答不能更清楚了。

离婚。他昏沉沉的在脑海里翻动这个想法。多么丑陋的一个词。他不确定他们会怎么处理这件事，不过Erik的律师朋友就是做这个的，他想。他们也许要划分财产。这所房子里有那么多东西是他们一起买的，是他们当做是 _我们的_ 。也许Erik一半他一半。不过，Erik不像他那么多愁善感。他说不定会叫Charles全部拿走。

过了一会儿，他坐起来，倾身把头埋进手里。至少这是星期六，他可以消沉整个周末。如果Erik是早早去工作了，那么他很可能很迟才回来。那么Charles有时间振作起来收拾好自己。上天的小小恩赐。

前门突然开了，他的心猛烈地痉挛，都痛起来了。他跳下床，一阵风似的赶过去，正好看到Erik进来，两边胳膊下都夹着杂货店的纸袋子。他关上门，看见Charles睁大眼睛在沙发边站着，停住了。

“嘿，”他轻轻地说。

“嘿，”Charles勉强开了口，“我以为你……”

“什么？离开了？”

他毫不在意地说，脸上还带着微笑。但是Charles脸上的表情立刻让他清醒过来。他走进客厅，把袋子放在旁边的躺椅上，向他走近。他捧住Charles的脸，Charles用力地吸了口气。“Erik。”

“你以为我会就这样离开？”Erik问道。他探寻着Charles的目光，皱起眉毛。“甚至都连给你一个直接答案的礼节都没有？”

 

“我不知道，”Charles犹豫了一下才伸手握住Erik的手腕，一开始很轻，在Erik没有抗议之后更加用力，“我不确定。”

Erik就只是望了他一分钟，长长的手指温暖地覆在Charles的脸颊上。不确定的感觉在他的指尖下摇曳，如同火花般灼烧过他们碰触的肌肤。Charles不经意间就屏住了呼吸。

“对不起，”Erik最后说，锁住他们的目光，“对不起，我这几个月这么坏脾气。我们……发生的事情，是我的错。你是我的丈夫，我应该更关心你的，我应该好好照顾你的。对不起，让你一个人这么久，对你总是控制不好脾气。我是个混蛋。你昨天晚上说想要知道我们会怎么样？我的答案是，我不知道。我不知道我们会走向何方。但是我想要和你一起找到出路。”

他能感觉到希望即将席卷他，但他将它压下来。“你是说……”

“我是说，我爱你。还有我也想念你。”

Erik的眼神是郑重的、真诚的。他的头脑里的暖意，Charles很久都没感到了，几乎变得陌生。Charles猛地拉过他亲上去，Erik发出的声音让Charles脊椎上下闪过一阵热切的欲望，如同美妙的焰火般点亮了他的脑海。他饥渴地亲吻Erik，不顾一切，Erik也同样回报以热情的抚摸，他的手从Charles的下颌滑到他的脖颈，拽住他的衬衫衣领。他本来只想快速亲吻一下，仅仅是碰一下，但是Erik把他拉到更深，他的牙齿紧紧缠着Charles的下唇，他的手滑进Charles的衬衫，抚过他的肋骨。好久以来他第一次感受到他们间真切的联系，完全可以用无与伦比形容。

他们一起跌跌撞撞地向后退了几步，想要去沙发上但是Erik脚绊倒了茶几腿，Charles靠在他身上的重量让他们俩都失去了平衡，重重地倒在地板上，四肢交缠。

Charles喘过气来就坐了起来，“老天，你还好吗？”

Erik喘息着大笑，“我觉得你刚刚摔碎了肋骨。”

“什么！”

“我在开玩笑，我在开玩笑。我觉得。过来。”

Charles向他靠过去，对着他微笑，Erik拉过他再来一个吻。这个吻更平和、更缓慢。这一回他们碰触的时候，Charles让他的心电感应能力释出一条触须，掠过Erik的脑海。向他涌过来的感情让他对着Erik的嘴用力吸了一口气。

“怎么？”Erik喃喃道，亲吻他的下颌，“怎么了？”

Charles埋进Erik的脖子，呼吸不稳地笑，“你爱我。”

“是的。我当然爱你。”

“不一定……最近就不明显。有时候我相信你恨我。”

Erik沉默了很长时间，讶异和内疚在他心中闪过。然后他拉起Charles，看着他的脸说，“我知道我经常对你急躁不耐烦。我肯定得不到年度最佳丈夫的奖。但是我一次都没有后悔过和你在一起。我从来都没有恨过你。永远不要那么想。”

他的话语装满了Charles的胸膛，那样的热空气都能让他飞到天上了。Charles尴尬地发现自己的眼睛湿润了。“不全是你的错。我有时候也很不好，对不起。我不能要求你一定能了解我的感受。我承认，我有时候在交流上差劲得要命。对不起，我忘记买东西，明明知道你很忙还因为你不在家大吼大叫。只是——有时候很孤独，还有对不起——”

“别，不要。不要为那个道歉。那是我的错，我也想念你。”Erik亲吻他，手指陷进Charles的胳膊，力道让人惊讶，“我想你想得要命。”

他们在那里又快活地躺了几分钟，Charles几乎要在Erik胸膛上睡着了。然后Erik说，“我应该把鸡蛋和牛奶放进冰箱里。”

“哦是的，”Charles抬起头，“你去买东西了？在早上八点之前？”

“我想给你做早餐。我还买了给我们两个做晚餐的。”

“你——早餐？”

“上个星期你用完了厨房里的所有东西给我做早餐。我想回礼一下比较好。”

“哦。那午餐呢？”

“我想我们可以出去。”Erik慢慢抚过他的背后，让他舒心，“或许去那家速食店？反正我也应该和Alex谈谈，如果他今天工作的话。”

“没错。”

这句话让Erik微微皱起了眉。“你听起来对这个主意不太热情。”

“我……”他笑了，“我欣喜若狂。听起来棒极了。来吧，别让什么东西变质了。”

他们收拾起袋子带到厨房，Erik拿出他用来做早餐的材料，Charles放好剩下的。他们在厨房里走动时总是妨碍到彼此。每次Erik因为拿平底锅或者铲子撞到Charles时，他没有烦心，反而发现自己有种奇怪的高兴。直到他们都去开冰箱门时Erik撞到他时，他才意识到Erik这么做是故意的，他在故意求吻。他大笑着转过头，让他们的嘴唇贴在一起，尽管短暂，但足够让Erik尝到了。然后他退开，打开他们之间的冰箱门。

“磨人(Tease)。”Erik指责他。

“我饿了，”Charles颐指气使地对他说，“去做饭。”

“是的，先生。”

正在他把一盒小麦饼干塞进橱柜的时候，Beyoncé在他身后问道，“ _You ready?_ ”他转身，看见Erik在对他坏笑，手放在台子上音响里的iPod上。

“给大厨来点娱乐。”他狡猾地说。

Charles嘲笑地说，“你真是讨厌。”但是他还是卷起袖子，开始跟着节奏摇摆臀部，Erik的目光盯死在他移动的双腿上，他因此得意。上回他和Raven在厨房里跳舞的时候，Erik站在这儿的时间都不够他看上第二眼。而现在，Charles从他身边离开，舞过厨房，诱惑地摇着屁股，他都没有掩饰自己盯着看的事实，忘记了手里的铲子。他感觉和在多伦多的俱乐部里跳舞时一样无拘无束，却好上十倍，因为看他的不是一群随便什么人，而是Erik，他的眼神因为突然的欲望而深沉，他的头脑装满了彻底跳过早餐直接带到床上去的念头，因为这也太久了。

“很诱人，”Charles评论道，从炉子旁擦过，“但是我真的饿了。”

“我可以告诉你，我现在最不想的就是食物。”Erik对他说，声音有些嘶哑。

“哦，我 _懂_ 。”

Erik等到他又绕了厨房一圈，就在Charles靠近时抱住了他的腰。Charles因为惊讶急促地叫了一声，Erik趁着惯性几乎让他撞到了冰箱旁的橱柜。他抓住Erik的胳膊防止跌倒，这让他们离得更近，Erik开始亲吻他的脖子。Erik的牙齿刮蹭过他的皮肤，让他战栗喘息，刺激下他的老二马上起立了。

Erik笑他的反应，“现在只要这样你就兴奋了？”

Charles脸红了，“我要辩解，这可有一段时间了。”

Erik脑中的玩味马上就退缩了，“是的，有一段时间了。”

“当然了，”Charles说，刻意语调明亮，“我们要精力旺盛地一天做好几次爱，这还只是弥补的开始，对吧？”

“是的。”Erik慢慢地说。然后他咧嘴笑，开始爬回他们之间的不自在消解了，“是的，我觉得我们会的。”

他们吃早餐，坐在厨房餐桌边，从对方的盘子里偷走鸡蛋和吐司，一起做那本书上的填词游戏。他们坐的足够近，大腿互相摩擦得让人心焦，每次他倾身填上一列或是一行时Erik就会用肩膀撞他。身体接触和这个早晨的自在恬静都令人晕眩，又绝对令人分心。Charles陶醉在其中。

最后，Erik分心去猜“noon, for many,”对应的九字谜语的时候，Charles把手放在了Erik的膝盖上。一条深色的眉毛抬起来了，但是那双灰绿色的眼睛却没有从谜语上动摇。Charles受到了鼓励，倾身过去轻轻咬了下Erik的耳垂。

忽视Erik突然涌上的如同电流般的欲望是不可能的。他扔下笔，转过来亲吻Charles，用力又饥渴。Charles的手从大腿摸到胯部，亲吻变成了一声低沉的呻吟。Charles探索的手指摸到了一块颇为可观的鼓胀，他对着Erik的嘴巴微笑。 _我们把这个带到床上去吧。_

“乐意之至。”Erik耳语道，然后猛地把他从椅子上拉下去，速度快得让他叫了出来。他们交换不慌不忙的亲吻，Erik带他出了厨房门，走过过道，然后试图像骑士一样背他到床上去。但他让Charles的腿撞到了卧室的门框，他一下没平衡住，Charles跌到地上，惊叫了一声碰上地毯。

Erik马上跪下去，伸手握上Charles颤抖的肩膀。“Charles？你没事吧？”

Erik过了一秒才意识到Charles是在笑而不是哭。意识到时他坐下去，自嘲地喘了口气。“抱歉。我以前更擅长这个。”

“是的，”Charles同意，一边揉着自己酸痛的肩膀一边咯咯笑着，“我们度完蜜月回家时，你背我进门时没有让我跌下来。”

“是的，我没有。然后你背了我，有点困难。”

“我会说我比你轻松，”Charles反驳道，“你像是只章鱼一样扒着我，那么害怕我让你跌下来。”

“骗人。我相信你。我现在也相信你。”

过了一会儿，Erik坐起来，背靠门框。Charles感觉到了情绪的转变，也爬起来坐到他身边，身体里仍然翻涌着性奋，不过现在减淡了，想要触碰的狂热平息了。

“你知道，”过了一会儿Erik说，“我最近让自己很忙，都没意识到我有多想念这个。想念你。有……”他手指绞在一起，望向自己的脚，“你很久没有进过我的头脑了。用你的心电感应能力，我是说。”

“你也没怎么回家。”Charles不经思考就说。他马上就后悔了这句尖刻的评论，但是Erik只是点头，然后说，“我知道。对不起。我……呃，我总是说我很忙，确实如此。总是有案子。但是事实是，我承担的案子比别人都多，即使有时候别人可以主管。我……”

“着迷了？”

“投入。对我的工作投入。你也不要说你没有多上你本来不用上的课。我知道你这学期比之前上的课要多。你想的话可以抱怨我超时工作，但是那也不能改变你在不正常的时刻还在实验室工作的事实。”

“我……确实，但是……”他咬住嘴唇，“你是对的。我也工作很长时间，不找借口。我们的疏远也有一部分是我的错。我应该说出心声的时候没有说，我说的时候也不是很冷静。我不想让你觉得婚姻现状都是你的错。我不想你因为我让你那么觉得而讨厌我。”

Erik眨眼，“我……”

“Erik，我了解你。你现在觉得内疚，你会继续内疚，直到你因此对自己生气，最后你会把怒气撒到外面来，因为你从来都不会自我消化怒气。然后我也会生气，我们就会又一次互相伤害。”

Erik抓抓头发，叹气。他握紧的拳头贴上头，悲伤地问道，“我能做对什么吗？”

“我不知道。我也不知道我能不能。但是至少我们可以尝试从头来，是不是？”

Erik闭了会眼睛，思维高速运转。Charles没有费心解读，只是伸手握住了Erik的手。过了很久，Erik捏捏他的手，安静地说，“我不值得拥有你。”

他声音里的那种真诚的、不容动摇的深信无疑让Charles的胃拧成结。“可能吧，”他微笑着玩笑道，倾身让他们的额头靠在一起，“但是你可以用今早剩下的时间让我相信不是那样。”

“说定了。”Erik轻声道。他在Charles的嘴上印下一个吻，然后站起来伸出手。Charles拉住他，脸上的笑容在Erik猛地从他膝盖下面抱住他、胳膊紧紧缠住他的身体时变成了倒吸一口气。

这一回他们平安地到了床上，而且几个小时都没有离开。

*

这次做爱，客观来说，不是他们最棒的一次。狂热，饥渴的抚摸，速度有点太快，不能很好地享受到，但是他们都喜欢这次简短的前戏，他们都高潮了，他们事后都汗淋淋地满足躺倒，在被子下缠在一起，膝盖上裹着毯子。不是超级棒的性爱，却是一次不错的释放。Erik总是僵硬的肩膀在事后放松下来，这就足够证明他们有多需要这次性爱了。

“我那么忙，几个星期连自慰都没有，”Erik喘息着，在枕头上摇头，“不知道我是怎么应付过来的。”

Charles捏捏他的肩膀。“你的意志力比我强大，肯定了。”

Erik眨眼，“等等。你是说你……”

“在浴室。有一次。”他停顿了一下，才加上，“想着你。”

Erik呻吟着把他拉得更近，手向下捧住他的屁股。“真正的问题是，我怎么做得了工作，本来我可以把那些时间花在和你做爱上。”

“那确实是个谜。你记得吗，有一次你因为案子压力很大，我去了趟你的办公室，想让你高兴点，然后——”

“你给我跳了大腿舞，我一辈子都不会忘记，”Erik低吼，回忆至此亮起了眼睛，“然后你不让我高潮。你让我阴茎充血然后回家了，你这个混蛋。”

Charles大笑，“我想让你跟我回家，你跟了。你那天请假，我们在客厅的地毯上做爱，然后擦伤留了好久。那都是好时光啊。”

“确实。”Erik喜爱地亲吻他的脖子。

“你知道，”Charles沉思着说，在Erik开始用嘴唇追逐他的雀斑时向后仰头，“那些不一定得是过去式。”

“嗯，我最近太忙了。”

“又是这些理由。”

“没错。”Erik向下移到他的锁骨，用力地咬住边缘，让Charles都吸气了，然后舔舐发红的肌肤。“我可能不提前计划就没办法请假半天。但是我不会拒绝你来办公室的。”

“所以我可以顺路过来让你阴茎充血然后就走？我都忘记你有多受虐狂了，Erik。”

“哦，拜托。我们可能是老了，但是我认为我们时不时还是能快速来一发的。举例来说……”

他低头下去，含进Charles的老二，那么意外，Charles咒骂着射了。真是奇妙，他居然又硬了，Erik技巧娴熟地吮吸他，没人比他更了解Charles的身体。他们用了那么多年了解彼此的敏感点和偏好，甚至是分开的那些月份也没有剥夺他们这方面的知识。Erik完全吞下他，然后离开，只轻轻吻着Charles老二的下面，最要不得的挑逗。Charles的臀部向他挺起来，但他没用什么力气就压下去，完全掌握了Charles。不过这样平稳的节奏没有持续很久——过了一分钟，Erik开始特别热情地吸他，显然是要尽快让他高潮，Charles没用多久，就尖叫着重重地在他嘴中射出来了。他的手指紧紧地抓着床单，他觉得自己听到了布料的撕扯声。

“老天。”他喘着气，Erik爬到他身边，一边用手背擦嘴，一边沾沾自喜地笑。“这……可能刚到两分钟。例子举得很好，Lehnsherr先生。”

Erik向后一躺，他自己的老二半硬了。“那你想来一次吗？”

“你是在挑战我吗？”

“我可没说。”

但是他的眼神说的可不是那么回事。他知道，去他的，Charles从来不能拒绝任何一点像是竞赛的东西。

“好吧，”Charles嘟囔，舔舔嘴唇，“眼睛看着钟。”

*

他们洗完澡（一起，如果他们不是太累了的话很可能变成胡闹），穿好衣服，出发去速食店吃午餐。Charles不确定Alex星期六是否工作，不过他们到那里的时候，他就站在柜台后面结账，祝各位客人过得愉快，看起来有点烦。这地方在周末比工作日看起来还要繁忙，他们得排十分钟的队才到前排。

Alex看到他们眼睛就亮了。“教授！还有Erik！嘿，我没想到会见到你们。”他看着Erik皱起眉，“我应该，再给你一个陈述什么的吗？可以等到我换班吗？我只剩二十多分钟了。”

“我们只是过来吃午餐的。”Erik告诉他。

“哦！那我——一个犹太洁食三明治？你呢，教授？”

“请给我特色推荐吧。”

“好的，等我一下。”

速食店人很多，不过他们最后找到了窗边的一张小桌子落座。Charles把纸巾盒推到一边坐下来，胳膊撑着桌子。Erik从口袋里拿出一枚硬币，无所事事地让它从一只手漂浮到另一只手，他笑了，“我忘记你会这么做了。”

“做什么？”

“无聊的时候玩硬币的把戏。”

作为回答，Erik将硬币旋到他那边，平躺在他打开的手掌上。Charles向下看时，那枚金属变成了心形。

非常俗气，也非常迷人。“我的收藏又多了一个。”Charles咧嘴笑着说。

“你还全都留着？”

“当然了。它们在床底下的盒子里。”Charles从手掌上拿下那颗心，欣赏它那光滑的边缘曲线。在他们刚开始约会的时候，Erik总是用旧硬币给他做小雕塑绘画，每次出去时都送给他做礼物。Charles把它们都收在一个鞋盒里，伴随着他搬进Erik的公寓，后来在婚礼后又搬进他们的新房。他很久没看它们一眼了，不过他深情地记起了它们。这颗小小的心有很多伙伴。

他微笑着将它放进口袋，这时他的手机因为收到短信震动了。是Moira：问了erik星期五的事吗？

哦，对了。四人约会。“你这个星期五没事情吧？”他没有抬头就问道。

日期和死线在Erik的头脑里飞过。“什么时间？”

“大概六点吧。”

“也许吧。我需要确认一下。怎么？”

“Moira要和一个她暗恋了很久的家伙约会。她想知道我们能不能过去来个四人约会。”

“行。”

听到这里Charles抬起眼了，“什么？真的？”

Erik耸肩，“是的，行啊。我们也很久没约会过了。我们应该出去。”

他最不想做的事情就是阻止Erik去了，但是他还是惊讶，高兴的那种。他忍不住问道，“你耽误工作没关系吗？我知道你喜欢晚上工作。”

“我想我已经工作了很多个晚上，足够这一年的份了。”Erik有些试探地对他微笑，“你不这么想吗？”

Charles的手指在手机上冻住了。他说话时声音明显弱了，“真的？”

Erik显然是想要表现得若无其事，但是他回答时眼神是严肃的，“呃，我们总得有个开始，不是吗？星期五晚上不工作。我保证。”

Erik不是在开玩笑。Erik真的在努力。

 _他们_ 真的在努力。

“星期五晚上不工作，”Charles同意道，努力让自己不要笑得太夸张，“我平常要去实验室，不过我可以挤到下午。可以当做电影之夜……？”

“不要每次都看《星际迷航》就行。”

“哦，闭嘴，你喜欢的。”Charles说，突然对他无比喜爱。他给Moira发完回复，把手机放到纸巾盒旁。过了一会儿，他把手掌放在桌上，Erik马上伸手握住，他微笑了。 _谢谢你_ ，他说，犹豫地将这些话语缠绕到Erik脑海边。 _我爱你。_

 _我也爱你。_ Erik回答道。哦，Charles想念这个：分享思绪，亲密又随意，他从来没和其他任何人有过这种感觉。很久以来，他对他们的关系都没有足够的自信能让他不先量度一下Erik的情绪，看看这种接触会不会受到欢迎，就进入他的头脑。现在，Erik感到Charles的存在时向他涌来了一阵爱意，轻易地传达情感。在他们还是在约会的时候，Charles用了好几个星期教Erik如何正确地传达情感，不要过度，也不要犯朦胧不清的错误。知道这个知识没有被遗忘让他欣慰，也许这就像重新记起如何与彼此沟通一样轻易。

又过了几分钟，Alex送来了三明治。他们饿得狼吞虎咽。整顿午餐Erik腿都伸得很前，这样他就能在桌下把脚缠在Charles脚踝上了。Charles就算在咀嚼的时候都停不下来笑。

他们吃完，Erik拿起账单，他们给Alex留下了一笔可观的小费。他们走出这家店时，Erik突然抓住Charles的手腕，拉他回来，就在门口的屋檐下吻他。他的嘴唇覆上Charles的嘴唇，缓慢悠闲，美味至极。

“这是为什么？”他们分开时Charles气喘吁吁地问。

“不为什么。”Erik厚脸皮地笑着回答道。他大步跨过人行道，Charles得小跑着跟上他。“我就是想。”

他向下伸手，让他们十指交缠。温暖溢满Charles的胸膛，直通到心底，一整天都蜷伏在哪里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 原作者ikeracity更新到这里，如有进一步更新，我也会跟进翻译。  
> 如果你喜欢我的译作，请给我留下kudos吧！谢谢>


End file.
